Captivated
by slyfox13
Summary: Sirius has become captivated with Snape's eyes. There's always something hidden in their depths. And Sirius wants to know what it is. Will he be able to find the answer? Yaoi Sirius/Severus. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I'm so excited this is my first Sirius and Severus story. I love this pairing and have wanted to write a story about them for a while so here I am. I would love to hear what you think. It will be boyxboy or yaoi if you don't like then please don't read. Alright then on with the story. Please Review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

He glanced around the class room, gaze roving over the students it finally landed on the back of Severus Snape. He looked scrawny and fragile underneath the layers and layers of robes. Sirius snorted softly to himself, he knew the other had more muscles than there appeared to be. He had gotten in enough fights with other boy to know for sure.

Over the past few months Sirius found himself intrigued with Snape. He no longer felt unbearable hatred for the other boy it was more like curiosity, fascination. James gently elbowed Sirius in the side to make him pay attention to the lecture Professor McGonagall was giving. The gentle nudge startled him enough to make him knock his book to the floor. It landed with a thump that echoed through the entire room, eyes glanced and glared at him especially McGonagall's, her eyes seared through his skull for interrupting her lecture. He gave her his best charming smile before bending down to pick up the offending object, but one gaze in particular caught his attention. Snape. Snape's bottomless black eyes locked with Sirius' silver orbs. Time seemed to stand still as Sirius stared back not daring to break eye contact. First, it was almost like a silent challenge. Second, even though Snape's large hooked nose distracted him a little, his lanky greasy hair made him cringe at times, his thin lips twisted in a sneer, there was no way he could turn away from the black eyes. There was something there, but Sirius couldn't put his finger on it.

That was what had caught him so many months ago behind the burning hatred those eyes held there was some unveiled emotion that seemed to take over the hatred at times when their gazes happened to meet. Sirius wanted to know what that emotion was, he had to know. It was unfathomable, Snape was supposed to be his most hated enemy, but it wasn't that way, not any more.

Sirius felt a poke to his ribs that brought him back to the present, he still held an unwavering gaze with Snape the only difference was now Snape was frowning instead sneering. He began to study Sirius with a guarded expression. Sirius smirked; Snape curled his lips in disgust before turning his attention back to the lecture at hand.

Sirius picked up his book and laid it on the table. He grinned at James who raised his eyebrow, shook his head then went back to taking notes.

The rest of the class flew by without incident. As McGonagall let them go free, he stretched releasing the kinks that had built up in his body over the course of the class. James grabbed him by the elbow, steered him out of the classroom leaving a confused Remus and Peter. James guided him through the sea of people causing him to bump into Snape who looked at him through a veil of greasy hair. James was pulling him away from the burning stare, where the mysterious emotion lay waiting to be discovered, before he could do anything though he was yanked away from it. Sirius looked over his shoulder to find Snape still watching him, his eyes landed on James' hand securely on Sirius' elbow. Snape tossed his head to the side and headed in the direction of the dungeons.

Sirius let himself be led away knowing if he did give in to impulse and followed Snape it would not end pretty. It never did. That's why for the last few months his rude remarks passed his lips less and less until finally he stopped all together. He didn't participate in pranks having to do with Snape any more either, but he didn't try to stop them.

It was those damned eyes that kept him from doing something. What that something was he didn't know.

When he blinked he found himself in his dormitory in Gryffindor tower with James pacing in front of him, hands held tightly around his back. They were surrounded by their four poster beds, the scarlet curtains glinted in the sunlight making them glow with warmth. Sirius couldn't say James was radiating any warmth, it felt cold standing near him.

Sirius opted for sitting on his bed, the plush covers puffed around him and deflated. He didn't dare say anything he silently waited for his best friend to say something, his disheveled hair fell over his forehead, and he swept it back with his hand, making it stick out more. Sirius wanted to laugh, but kept it to himself. _Why isn't he chasing after Lily like he normally does? _Sirius wondered as he studied the scarlet carpet under foot. The warm wood of the bed and the deep red made the stone walls of their room more welcoming, the atmosphere became more frigid and oppressive with each step James made finally he turned to Sirius who leaned back on his elbows, smiled at James, and regarded him through half closed eyes. Sirius didn't want to reveal how uncomfortable he really felt. A cold lump landed in the pit of his stomach when James spoke.

"Why the bloody hell do you keep staring at Snivellus?" He yelled face going red. Sirius sat there stunned, the lump growing considerable bigger along with another forming in his throat. He visibly swallowed.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, trying to gage how much James actually knew.

James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." James pointed an accusing finger at Sirius. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sirius didn't say anything he found his shoes fascinating as James continued. "You keep staring at him. At first I thought you were coming up with different ways to mess with Snivellus, but you stopped doing that all together. You don't even comment on his greasy hair or appearance. But today it was obvious you're love struck or something." James' face contorted in to disgust at the thought.

Sirius went slack jawed; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't in love with Snape, just found him incredibly interesting. Curiosity was all it was. Nothing more nothing less. Sirius felt his own anger flare up. "What business is it of yours who I look at or don't look at?" Sirius said sitting straight up.

James blinked owlishly at him before regaining his own fire. "Because I'm your friend and you shouldn't get involved with him."

"Who said I was involved with him?" Sirius asked standing up and using his height to tower over James. "And he can't be that _bad _or Evans wouldn't hang around him." That's what did it. James clamped his mouth shut and turned sharp on his heels, his back rigid as he slammed the door.

Sirius clenched his jaw tightly trying not to yell after James. How could James say he was in love with Snape? Sirius wasn't one to deny that he liked his boys over girls. But of all the people to choose from why would he pick Snape? He never had a civilized conversation with him before, if he tried, Snape would suspect something was up. No, best to watch from a distance and not even think about treading the line of love or hate. One thing was for sure though he didn't hate Snape. What did he feel for him then?

Sirius' thoughts were broken by the door to the dormitory opening revealing Remus who smiled warmly at him. "Are you coming down for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," Sirius mumbled. Everything was becoming very confusing. Sirius didn't even realize how long he had been in his room thinking about Snape. The day went by in a blink of an eye.

Remus chatted happily on the way down to the Great Hall not really noticing that Sirius wasn't paying attention. The babble of the hall grew louder as he and Remus approached the entrance. The hall was filled to the brim with everyone from all four houses. Sirius resisted the urge to find Snape besides the other boy already found him. Sirius peeked through his long lashes noticing Snape openly looking at him. He heard 'hmph' coming from the body next to him, it was James. He ignored Sirius thoroughly and continued to try and flirt with Lily.

Sirius sat next to James reluctantly; he could still feel eyes on him. He didn't look, however, his entire being wanted to. His curiosity was rising. And now for some reason Snape seemed to find him interesting. The thought should have disturbed him, it didn't.

Sirius ate dinner without really tasting it. He talked to Remus and occasionally Peter, the two seemed to want to try and fill in the awkward silence that fell on them every time they stopped talking. James refused to acknowledge his existence. Sirius was still angry himself and didn't want to have to deal with the drama of the fight. All he wanted to do was go to bed in order to get away from everything that was happening around him. He looked from his plate to see Peter, Remus, and James getting up to leave, Sirius made no move to join. Remus mouthed 'I'll talk to him.' Sirius nodded. Remus followed after a fuming James.

The feeling of being watched vanished; Sirius snapped his head up to find billowing black robes leave the Great Hall. His body moved on its own to follow said robes it was like he was being pulled by an invisible string. When he got to the doors he was stumped, he didn't know what to do next. There was nobody to his left or right. Out of the shadows from the stair case, out stepped Snape, his face devoid of all emotion except the fire burning in his eyes. The fire tugged at Sirius to take a tentative step forward, like he was treading on a frozen lake not knowing when the ice might break underneath him. He took another step forward. It dawned on him that he was being pulled in by Snape who never stopped staring at him. The words that James had said earlier echoed through his mind, they resounded against his brain knocking him back to the person in front of him.

"I knew you would follow," Snape said eyes following Sirius. "The question is why." He moved back in the shadows beckoning Sirius to pursue him. His whole body screamed at him not to cross that line. It wasn't worth it. But the damn curiosity was too tempting to let slip through his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Moly here we at Chapter 2! Yay! Thank you to all the people that read and reviewed. Inspiration has struck with the help of the wonderful reviewers. Thank you again. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius followed Snape keeping a few steps behind him. The only sounds that could be heard were their soft footfalls. Apprehension tugged at his insides, maybe it was a trap to hex or curse him, then there would be no one around, he did know how to take care of himself, but this was Snape.

Snape looked around the corridor before going to into their charms classroom. He pulled out his wand and lit the class room with a single word that Sirius couldn't hear.

This was his chance to leave. Just turn around and go back to Gryffindor tower but then again people don't always listen to reason, Sirius walked in the class keeping a steady gaze on Snape.

Snape whirled around to face Sirius, his robes wrapping around like a protective shield. His eyes blazing like two burning coals. Those eyes stilled Sirius, he could not move with them on him. "What are you getting at Black?" Snape hissed, sounding like the snake that was part of his house.

"Huh?" Sirius replied, brow furrowing, full lips pulled down by the weight of a frown.

"Why have you stopped saying stuff about me and stopped pulling pranks with your _friends_?" He spat the last word out with venom.

Sirius wrapped his robes around him a little tighter. Cold hatred hit him from Snape not that it was unwarranted. Sirius couldn't believe his ears though. Did Snape want him to do those things? "You would think you would be happy about not having to deal with another attacker." Sirius leaned against a desk, putting all his weight against it. He tried to appear casual, a lazy smile formed on his lips.

Snape's hands clenched at his sides, he was holding them so tightly he was shaking. "Why?" he asked not satisfied.

"Does it matter?" Sirius drawled lazily.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because then it means I might not matter." Snape's eyes widened a fraction at his own confession, leaving Sirius wide eyed as well.

No one moved too bewildered by the new revelation.

Snape moved as quick as a cobra strike to the door, but Sirius was faster. He caught him by the wrist. A wonderful thrum ran through his body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, making a stop at his heart it pounded so hard against his chest he thought it might burst. Now Sirius was no stranger to tumbling between the sheets with someone. In all his sixteen years of life he had never felt something like this before. Curiosity once again was peeked. He wanted to feel more of the exhilarating thrum that reverberated through his body.

Grey met black in shock. Neither party had a clue what to do with the new feelings. Snape's breathing increased, he started trembling a little, and Sirius took a closer look at him. Snape's cheeks were flushed, sweat beaded on his brow, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sirius' haunting grey ones. Sirius raised his other hand to Snape's cheek, not daring to touch it just yet before he could, Snape put a hand on his chest, lighting a fire deep within his being and pushed him away.

Sirius stumbled back he caught himself before he could fall. He looked to find he was alone in the class room. Cold seeped into the marrow of his bones. He gathered himself up and somehow made it back to the common room, he wasn't sure how. He walked aimlessly to get there, but he made it. James, Remus, and Peter were scattered around the fire doing homework or at least Remus was doing homework. James and Peter were messing around. Sirius smiled softly, this was normal, he wanted to leave everything that happened in the classroom in the classroom. And he needed to apologize to James. He couldn't tell him that he was right or at least close to it. No. That would have to come another day. Plus he would probably erupt at Sirius if he told him his ranting had any merit.

Sirius threw his shoulders back, fixed his robes, and went over to sit on the edge of James' chair. James glanced up at him then went back to pretending to read in order to ignore Sirius. It was harder to say sorry than Sirius would have thought. If he did say it that would mean he was acknowledging something that he didn't necessarily want to. He thought back to touching Snape's wrist, a delightful shiver ran down his spine. Things happen. Although he never would have guessed he would feel something for Snape other than hate.

It all started with his eyes now his fascination has moved to the entire person. Sirius closed his eyes, he couldn't deny it somehow he had come to like Snape. No matter how you look at it. He didn't find him revolting like he used to. His hair was still greasy and lack luster, he had a huge ass hooked nose, his personality didn't exactly have people flocking to him, but Sirius still wanted to touch him, feel him, and know everything about him. This curiosity of his was going to get him killed or at least maimed. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch Snape off guard again, next time he would have a wand in his face.

Sirius sighed it was destined for failure no matter what angle he looked at it from. Even if Snape felt the same way which he probably didn't, too much to think about. Sirius buried away all his feelings in the deepest part of his heart. They can never get out again. He wouldn't start pranking Snape again or say anything; he would leave him alone and hopefully move on. Away from the torrent of emotions that wanted out.

Sirius settled himself closer to James snagging his attention. "Sorry about earlier. I don't know what got in to me," Sirius said biting his lip.

James stared at him from the corner of his eye. "Apology accepted," James grinned at Sirius, raised his hand and pushed him off the edge of the armchair. Laughter erupted around them. Sirius glared at James half heartedly. He was sprawled on the floor. Why did he keep getting pushed today?

"I thought you said you forgive me?" Sirius questioned getting up and dusting himself off.

"I do. I just wanted you out of my light."

"You weren't even reading."

"Yeah and?"

"Why do you need light?" Sirius sat next to a still laughing Remus.

"Because you never know when I might actually want to start reading."

"Excuse me for not seeing your reasoning before."

"No worries. As long as you finally understand." James grinned at Sirius again. Sirius' spirits lifted, as long as he had his friends he would be fine. He didn't need Snape or at least he hoped he didn't.

"Merlin, that potions class was a killer," Sirius said walking out of the classroom. He looked behind him only to find Snape there.

"It's amazing how you managed to brew the potion without blowing something up," Snape sneered at Sirius, nostrils flaring giving the impression that his nose was larger.

Sirius sucked in a breath of air and willed his feet to carry him faster.

"Ignoring me. Is that how it is now?" Snape managed to cut off his route.

Damn! This might not have happened if he didn't take so long to clean up his station.

"Move," Sirius said. The less he said the better.

"Are you going to make me if I don't?" Snape said crossing his arms over his chest.

This is what Sirius had feared would happen if he did in fact ignore Snape, he didn't take too kindly to being ignored. He successfully ignored Snape for a week tension was building around them every time they were a few feet from each other. Now it was almost too much for Sirius to handle. Even though he did everything in his power to stay away from Snape it didn't stop him from thinking about or wanting more of what happened in the classroom.

Sirius tried to move to the side, Snape blocked him; he tried again with the same result. No other escape presented itself for Sirius so he did what he had longed to do for a week. He grabbed Snape by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together. His brained turned off when he met surprisingly soft lips.

_Oh, Merlin this is more than I hoped for. _Sirius couldn't bring himself to pull away from the bliss that was Snape's mouth. And to his utter surprise he felt long fingers comb through his hair. Sirius' heart pounded against his chest so hard he was sure that Snape could hear and feel it. He wanted more, he dared to try just a little more. He slowly swept his tongue along petal soft lips. He held back a groan when he was allowed access to the hot wet cavern of Snape's mouth. As soon as their tongues touched his eyes flew open, Snape's were still closed, but he had to get away. Pulling together all his self control he pushed Snape away, he was a tempting sight. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen and parted and dark eyes half lidded.

"Black?" Snape rasped. Sirius' eyebrows shot in his hairline. What did he do?

"Forget this ever happened," Sirius said picking up his fallen bag. He didn't even know when it fell. How long were they together like that?

Snape adjusted his robes like they had finished a business meeting. "Gladly. Don't dare think about touching me again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go shower." He turned his back to Sirius, but Sirius caught him by the shoulder.

"You don't mean that," Sirius said confusion marring his unsteady words.

"Of course I do you, fool."

Sirius felt something when they kissed. Snape didn't even try to pull away. Even though he said to forget it, he knew there was something there whether he wanted it or not.

"You felt it too," Sirius said his hand still on Snape's shoulder. He couldn't let go not yet. He liked touching Snape. A lot.

Snape tried to shrug off the offending hand with no success. He put up a half hearted fight. "I felt nothing. Now let me go. Now," he gritted through clenched teeth.

Their roles reversed, Sirius was trying to get Snape to stay instead of vice versa. Sirius clamped down his hand harder, Snape wasn't going to escape. "No." Sirius stated simply. He whirled Snape around to meet his lips. Surprised, Snape couldn't get away. The kiss was chaste. Sirius put all his feelings behind it willing Snape to understand. When they parted he found coal black eyes searching his. He couldn't fathom what they were looking for, but Snape seemed to have gotten his answer, he nodded his head, leaned up and kissed Sirius.

Sirius stood stock still reeling from the contact and knowledge that he wasn't the only one to want this. Snape pulled away and studied Sirius again.

"Sirius, get your lazy ass up here. We've got Transfigurations soon," James called through the dungeons.

Sirius and Snape jumped their little world shattered bringing with it the noise of the castle.

"Coming," Sirius yelled back. He turned storm silver eyes on Snape. "We'll meet soon," Sirius grabbed the front of Snape's robes and pressed his lips firmly against Snape's. His head spun. He felt dizzy when he pulled away, smiling like a big goof.

"You don't mean that," Snape said under his breathe. _What does he mean by that?_

Sirius grabbed Snape's shoulders, put his index finger under his jaw, lifted it up, and their eyes met. Snape's were swimming with so many emotions he couldn't pin one down. That was what had started this. His curiosity to know what was hidden there. He still wanted to know, now there was so much to this, whatever it was.

"Believe me," Sirius said when another call came from James.

He let go of Snape not saying another word. Either Snape would believe or not, he sure hoped he believed him. He ran to James who clapped him on the back before they went to the common room and waited for their next class to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it! I can't seem to stop writing this story. It's so much fun XD Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius made his way down to dinner solo he needed to be alone to be able to give Snape the note he had written him. It said to meet him in the library at seven thirty. Excitement didn't begin to describe what he was feeling as he made his way down the rows of tables. Luckily, Snape sat at the end of the table, Sirius slipped the note on the table to Snape who didn't lift his head. Sirius did feel the brush of a warm hand against his. His heart danced as he walked to sit down next to James who was talking about the latest Quidditch game with Remus and Peter was stuffing his face like there was no tomorrow. Sirius beamed at all of them as he sat down and filled his plate with everything he could get his hands on. It was only hours before that he shared his first kiss with Snape and he couldn't get the sensation of his lips against his out of his mind. He wanted to continue where they left off, but knew it was probably best to talk about everything then again maybe they should just see where it goes. Enjoy the ride while they can. There was no use in thinking about it now, it involved both of them and Sirius wasn't even going to attempt to try and figure out what Snape was thinking. He would have an easier time of getting James to kiss McGonagall. Sirius shivered at the thought. No one wants to think about that.

He continued to eat happily feeling the familiar sense of someone watching him. There was no question of who it was, but he kept his head in the conversation not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he couldn't stop tapping his foot or drumming his fingers on his knee. Although, his leg was bouncing up and down like a ball and Remus was eyeing.

"Sirius do you need to go the bathroom?" Remus whispered using his hand to shield the question from Peter and James who were debating about something or other. Sirius wasn't paying attention.

Sirius whipped his head around to Remus. "What? No!" Sirius said harshly. He softened his tone when hurt amber eyes pierced him. "No, I'm just going to meet someone and I don't want to wait anymore." A knowing smile appeared on Remus' lips.

"Are you meeting a guy?" Remus asked leaning in closer. He was across the table next to Peter. Sirius was thankful that none of their conversation caught the wandering ears of James who was guaranteed to make a spectacle of the whole thing. He didn't need that kind of attention right now.

"I'm meeting them in fifteen minutes and it's driving me crazy!"

"What's he like?"

There was no way to make the words stop pouring out of his mouth once he got started. He wanted to tell someone about what he was feeling. Sirius did feel bad about not telling Remus the whole truth, but this was all he could divulge now. He wasn't saying anything about the identity of who he liked until he talked with Snape. Then the fact that it's Snape definitely won't help matters. "They have the most mysterious eye's I've ever seen. I want to know what's happening behind those eyes every single second of the day. And the person is some one I never thought I would fall for, but that's usually how it goes. You never fall for the person you thought you would. Not that that's a bad thing at least in this case." Sirius finished with a small smile.

Remus watched him for a few seconds then smiled broadly at him. "I've never heard you talk about anyone that way. You must be head over heels for them."

Sirius sat there stunned. Was he really that far gone? "I guess, you're right." Sirius got up from the table stunned. He didn't realize how far everything had gotten within the span of a few hours, but for the things he felt earlier it was worth it. "I'll see you later." He waved to Remus who grinned at him. James and Peter were engrossed in their conversation he didn't want to interrupt.

He walked slowly out of the Great Hall, taking his time to get to the library. Sirius didn't want to appear desperate. Why should it matter? Sirius didn't know why, but he wanted to keep up his cool, calm demeanor. Not that it fool Snape he could at least try. He entered the library with a heart beating so hard against his chest he thought it would make an appearance as soon as he saw Snape. He wiped his palms on his robes as he neared the back of the library. The farther he went the less people there were which was what he was going for. This was not something he wanted the whole school to know until he himself knew what the bloody hell it was.

Sirius reached the corner of the library hidden behind bookshelves and found Snape with his back to him. He was slumped over a book absorbed by the text that seemed to have a captor. Sirius stepped lightly, not wanting to be heard as he approached. He got close enough to feel Snape's warm body heat, it was pulling him in, he wanted to feel more of the warm body pressed against his. Sirius swallowed as his thoughts took a different turn, he shook his head to get rid of the images that appeared in his mind. It was not the right time to be thinking about anything like that. Anyway it made the library too hot. Sirius continued to sneak up behind Snape until his chest was almost pressed against his back. The delicious body heat awakening the feelings he had moments before. Sirius drew in a sharp breath when he made body contact. Fantastic waves of euphoria ran through his blood making entire being come alive.

"Black?!" Snape gasped. He seemed to have the same sensation that Sirius had.

"Yeah," Sirius said out of breath. He had wanted to put his hands over Snape's eyes and ask him guess who, that plan back fired. Sirius reluctantly pulled away from a heavy breathing Snape.

"You startled me," Snape said putting down his book and carefully putting it back in his bag.

"You came," Sirius said surprised. Happiness filled his system to the brim.

"You told me to meet you."

"Yeah, but to be honest a part of me thought that you would ignore me and everything would go back to the way it was." Sirius sat in the seat next to Snape. He wanted to be as close as he could be. He wouldn't touch him. He needed some things worked out. His brain was working over time trying to figure out how to make it work.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Snape said dryly. He rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed.

"Well, we're not exactly the best of friends," Sirius pointed out.

"True. Then what are we?" Snape turned his intense stare on Sirius. Sirius was captured by the burning eyes. They told him so much at one time there was no way to know exactly what that was.

"That is a good question." Sirius leaned in to kiss Snape, but Snape put both of his hands on Sirius' shoulders, they felt like hot scalding irons, igniting an inner fire within. He needed to press his lips against Snape's now. Why was he stopping him?

"Black, I…," Snape never got to say anything. There realm of isolation was broken when a distinct voice echoed in Sirius' ears.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus asked behind Sirius. Sirius shut his eyes willing the pain in that voice to go away. He didn't want to hurt Remus. His heart beat hard against his chest, his stomach twisted in a knot so big he knew he probably wouldn't be able to untie it. Snape sat silent waiting for Sirius to say something. He still had his hands on his shoulders with no sign of letting go. Like he didn't want to let go of what he finally was able to get his hands on. Sirius gently brushed off Snape's hands, who turned his head sharply to the side.

"Remus, I can explain." Sirius said with a calm he didn't feel. His mouth went dry when he saw the pain in Remus' eyes.

"I came to get a book for our report in potions when I saw you. I wanted to hear how everything went with your crush. But I didn't know it was…," Remus didn't finished speaking, he turned and walked away.

Sirius' rushed to get up, but an iron grip on his wrist stopped him. "You're going to go after him?" Snape asked. His face was red with anger and jaw clenched so tightly Sirius was afraid he was going to hurt himself.

"Of course he's my friend." Sirius looked down at the hand that was still wrapped around his hand.

"Then what am I?" Snape asked. He looked down at the table then looked up at Sirius.

"That's what I was hoping to find out tonight."

"That's doesn't answer my question."

"I know, but I don't know the answer to it. I'm not going to lie to you." Sirius lifted his hand to cup Snape's cheek, but he flinched away when he made contact.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I don't even know why I'm here." Snape let go of Sirius and gathered his stuff.

"Wait!"

"No, Black. This was a mistake you and I know it. Now I have to go meet Lily and work on the paper that Lupin was talking about. She was the one I came to meet here anyway." Snape walked away through the many bookshelves leaving Sirius feeling like he had been stabbed through the heart. First by hurting Remus then by Snape saying it was a mistake. He never said it was a mistake.

_So, he never actually came to meet me. Maybe I was the one being played. _He would find out the answer soon. He knew Snape felt something. You can't fake the feelings that were aroused in both of them. Remus, first. Sirius needed to explain and Snape needed some space. Sirius took off at a run out of the library. On the way out he saw a blur of red and black at the front of the library all the while the pair of eyes he wanted to understand never left his back until he was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

I have here Chapter 4 XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review! I would love to hear from you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius raced through the halls barely missing colliding with a few fellow students. He didn't really care; all that mattered was getting to Remus. The knots in his stomach grew the closer he got to the common room. He barely managed to get the password passed his lips as he leapt through the portrait and ran up the stairs.

He barged in the room he shared with James, Peter and Remus. There sitting on his bed waited a patient Remus.

"It took you long enough," Remus said a small smile.

Sirius huffed and clutched his side in the doorway flabbergasted at how calm Remus was about everything that he just saw. He stared at his friend for a while wondering if this was all some whacky dream or if Remus was really okay with the fact that his friend had a huge crush on someone that was supposed to be his appointed enemy. In all reality though, Remus, was never one to participate in trying to torture Snape. The pain in his sides dissipated as he walked over to Remus and plopped down next to him on the comfortable bed that was a god send.

"You're not upset?" Sirius asked, fell down on his back on the bed still trying to catch his breath that was coming out in spurts.

"I am," Sirius bolted up. Remus put his hands up and said. "Not that you like Snape. To be honest I thought you might've liked him for a while now, but didn't want to say anything especially with James ranting about it earlier this week and last. He really thinks that you are lovesick over Snape, he doesn't want to say anything though just in case you confirm his suspicions." Remus took a breath and continued without missing a beat. "I'm mad because you thought you should keep it a secret from me. James I understand he's not going to be happy about this at all when it comes out. But I say you need to do whatever makes you happy that's all that matters."

Sirius had the urge to hug Remus, but groaned when he remembered the state he had left his relationship if that's what you can call it with Snape earlier. "James might not have to throw a fit now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you found me and Snape he had just asked me what we were. I never got to answer because I ran after you." Sirius slammed his fists on the bed on either side of him. His eyes fixing on the door. "I might have messed everything up. He couldn't understand why I had to run after you."

"Did you try looking at it from his perspective?" Remus asked putting his index finger under his chin. Sirius thought that anyone would understand about wanting to make sure everything was going well with a friend, but then again one Severus Snape was not just anyone. He should have known better. "Snape, really only has Lily from what I can see and even that friendship has been a little rocky from James trying to get closer to her and Snape being her best friend and all." Remus shook his head at the tumultuous relationship that was happening there. "And then someone who used to be his 'enemy' shows interest in him and now suddenly his world is upside down. On one hand his best friend might be taken by a hated foe and on the other hand he has the affection of that hated foe's best friend. Then the person who's showing interest in him goes after his own friend when nothing between them is resolved." It was a lot to take in. To think that Snape might be going through so many highs and lows in his life made Sirius' heart contract. "To be honest Sirius I always thought that Snape had a crush on you since the first day we met on the train in first year." His mind boggled at the new information presented to him.

"How do you notice all this stuff?" Sirius asked falling back on his back and crossing his arms over his stomach heart still in pain at the thought of hurting Snape.

Remus studied his hands. "I like to people watch I guess you could say." Sirius chuckled at his friend; he should have seen that answer coming.

"I think I have to go check the library for a book," Sirius said getting up from the bed.

"Will this book keep you for a while?" Remus asked with a knowing look.

"If I'm lucky it will." Sirius' lips turned up in a feral grin.

"I feel sorry for the book then," Remus said as he dodged the pillow that Sirius threw at his head.

He left the dormitory in high spirits and the knowledge that at least one of his friends approved of what he wanted to pursue. A huge weight lifted from his shoulders too. He didn't have to keep this secret from everyone and he had at least someone to talk to about it.

Sirius kept calm as he neared the library, his heart tried to escape from his chest though. His breathing was worse than when he had raced to go after Remus. He took a deep breath in front of the door before going in. His heart hit his stomach as he saw Snape and Lily huddled closely over a book. He lifted his chin and walked toward them. They were whispering to each and laughing softly. Sirius never wanted to know what was happening as badly as he did now. Jealousy tugged at his insides like a wild beast trying to claw its way out of a cage. Somehow he managed to keep his face expressionless.

Silver eyes bore a hole in Snape's head as he approached. He knew the other boy could feel his intense gaze, but decided not to respond to the attention. His foot falls were muffled by the carpet under foot as he ended up at Snape's elbow who had yet to acknowledge his presence, Lily did take notice. Her pretty emerald eyes locked with his. She scanned him like she was trying to find something wrong with the picture in front of her. He didn't move just let her do what she needed. If she was indeed Snape's best friend she would probably know what was going on between them and want to look out for her friend. Sirius admired her for that. He would do the same for any of his friends, but that didn't change the fact the he was jealous of what her and Snape shared. She's known him for so many years and even before they came to Hogwarts. All Sirius had so far were some great memories in the hall, and all the time before he had tried to purposefully hurt Snape.

Her eyes ran over him one more time before dropping down and she leaned in closer to Snape. Sirius' hands balled up in fists at his sides. Stay calm. That's all he could do. "Severus," Lily said nudging his arm and making Snape look up at her. "Sirius is here to see you." Snape for the first time since he had arrived looked at Sirius. Sirius was met with a mask of indifference.

"He probably lost his way on the way to the bathroom. Why would Black be in the library?" Snape said with an edge to his tone. Sirius could detect the hidden anger and hurt in the voice.

Lily whispered something in Snape's ear before she stood up and walked out of the library with not so much as a backward glance.

"Hey," Sirius said awkwardly.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Snape asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, he watched as Snape followed his movements. At least he was still interested in him or he seemed to be. "Yeah, well I don't know what else to say."

"How about I say, leave me alone and let me work." Snape reached out to get his book, but Sirius grabbed his hand in his hand.

"How about I do this?" Sirius asked as he brought Snape's hand to his lips and ran his tongue along the long elegant fingers. Sirius kept his eyes on Snape; his eyes fluttered shut as Sirius kissed his pulse point and licked the fingers again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," Sirius answered. He smirked when he saw Snape's clouded black eyes. Oh, it was getting way to hot in the library now.

"Black," Snape rasped. Sirius met his eyes. "You can't do…that here. What if someone see's?"

"So?"

"So?! That's all you have to say."

"Yep," Sirius was having the time of his life teasing Snape and getting to taste his skin. It was delicious. His whole body tingled as he ran his tongue up and down long calloused fingers. And the way Snape's eyes fluttered closed every so often when he let himself get caught up in the emotion was worth it all the more. "I think we need to continue this conversation this weekend by the lake."

"What conversation?" Snape asked with heavily lidded eyes.

"The one about us."

"Us?"

"Yes, now I will leave you to your paper before someone walks in on something that is better left to the bedroom." Sirius beamed when color rose to Snape's cheeks.

"Then I'll see you later Black." Snape fumbled with his books. He was usually composed and calm, it seemed Sirius managed to throw him off kilter.

"Bye then," Sirius said and kissed Snape on the tip of his nose. Snape touched his nose then looked up at Sirius who waved at him and sauntered out of the library. Happy he decided to give the library another shot.


	5. Chapter 5

It's already Chapter 5! Thank you to all the lovely readers and reviewers. The reviews give me great inspiration to write XD Thank you again. Please review! I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"How did it go?" Remus lounged on his bed with his back against the headboard and his arms behind his head.

"It went well, but I think I threw him off guard," Sirius said hopping on his bed with a huge grin.

"_You _caught Snape off guard?" Remus asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Don't sound so surprised!"

"Well, you have to admit it is hard to believe when we are talking about Snape."

"He may know magic, but as far as I can tell he doesn't know too much about having a relationship."

The door banged opened when Sirius finished his sentence James walked with his arms above his head, yawning. "Who doesn't know much about relationships?" James asked. He flopped down on his bed not bothering take off his clothes and change in to his pajamas. Sirius laughed at the hair that stood straight up when James lifted up his head.

"Me," Remus said as Peter entered the room and immediately went to the bathroom.

"You?" James glanced at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders, but on the inside was thanking Merlin for Remus. His insides clenched for lying to James and Peter, but he didn't want to tell them now. Who knows when the right time might be, it was most certainly not now.

"Yeah, well you know how shy I can be around girls," Remus said keeping a straight face and not giving away anything which Sirius was forever thankful for, but he didn't want to have to put his friend through covering up his ass every time something like this happened. It wasn't fair to Remus.

"We were also talking about me," Sirius sat up on his bed and tucked his legs underneath him as leaned against the headboard. He didn't know how much more of this he could take and he barely even started this deception.

James pointed at him. "You? Sirius Black don't know much about relationships. One of the people in the entire school who can have anyone they want and you're telling me you're clueless."

Sirius' ears burned being under the spot light. Usually, he flourished being the center of attention, not when it was about this. Talk about uncomfortable. While he was going through turmoil on the inside, Remus was trying to keep from laughing. His eyes sparkled with laughter and his mouth was kept in a polite smile that was faltering the longer the conversation went on. Where was a pillow to chuck when you needed one? Sirius reached behind him and felt for his pillow grabbing hold of it he threw at Remus, who responded with a counter attack. Before he knew all of them were engaged in a war of pillows. Feathers surrounded them in a never ending cascade, sticking to everything. The room rang with laughter and everything from their bedclothes to the walls was covered in the plush down that once made up their pillows. Sirius didn't know when Peter had entered the skirmish, he was right there when they all landed on their bed gasping for air.

"That was one for the books," James said. He scrubbed his face trying to get all the feathers off him with very little success. "I don't think we ever managed to make the whole room covered in feathers. You can barely see the walls." He spit feathers out of his mouth as he squinted to try and get a look at the walls.

Sirius rummaged through his bed covers to try and find his wand. He grasped the smooth slender piece of wood and cleared his bed free of everything. "Thanks for helping us too," Remus grinned as he did the same to his bed.

"Hey, I'm not responsible for the mess on your side of the room," Sirius said his lips lifting in a smile.

"Well, thanks for all the consideration," James muttered as he cleaned up his own space.

"What was that all about any way?" Peter asked as he got in bed.

James looked at Sirius. "It started before you said anything about the relationship thing."

Sirius looked around the room to find all eyes on him. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Might as well tell them that there's not much to tell. _"Well, you see," he played with a feather that managed to escape from being cleaned up. "I have experience with doing _it,_" They all blushed at the mention of sex; Sirius didn't even say the actual word. He wondered what would happen if he went in to detail about doing it. All of them knew his preference for guys so it wasn't a big secret, but to cross that line and tell them what actually goes on. He wanted to know the reaction, but kept the information to himself. No use in making them red as tomatos. Sirius also knew they were virgins, not getting passed kissing with girls. He may be more experienced in other areas, but relationships were still foreign territory. He might have said that Snape may not know a lot, neither did he. "But I don't know if you could say that I've actually have had a relationship."

Widened eyes from Remus, Peter, and James were all he got. James cleared his throat and was the first to respond. "But I thought you dated that one guy from Ravenclaw."

Sirius shook his head long wavy black hair moving like water with his movement. "That was just a fling, nothing serious."

"Oh, but then you've never been in a serious relationship?"

"No, but I want to be." Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. How could he say that out loud? Now James and Peter would want to know who it was.

"It's not Lily is it?" James asked. His eyes boring in Sirius'. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" Sirius couldn't believe that James would even think that he was interested in Lily especially when James knew that Sirius was gay.

"Sorry, sorry. I know dumb question. Who is it then?" His stomach turned upside down at the question, he should have said yes about liking Lily.

"Ah, look at the time and we have a long day of studying tomorrow." Remus once again rescued Sirius. There was nothing he could think of to repay Remus.

"What are you talking about tomorrow's Saturday?" James said, staring at Remus like he had grown two heads. But it was too late Remus turned out the lights with the flick of his wand and feigned sleep, Sirius did the same.

That was way too close for Sirius' liking, but he felt better in the knowledge that he would be able to see Snape tomorrow. Oh, crap he never told Snape when to meet at the lake. He could write him another note, but should he take the risk, after everything that has gone down with in the last few minutes, now James would be hounding him to know who he wanted to date. May be James wouldn't want to know as badly as Sirius thought. That thought was squished as he heard a whisper in the dark. "Who do you like, Sirius? Maybe I can give you some tips." Sirius wanted to snort his laughter at the last comment. James was barely given the time of day by Lily. Obviously what he was doing wasn't working. He didn't answer just closed his eyes and prayed that James would let the matter drop.

Relief washed over him when he heard the rustling of covers and light snoring. James had fallen asleep giving Sirius the opportunity to think, apparently sleep had other things in mind before he knew it he fell in to a deep sleep and knew nothing until morning.

A light pecking at his nose woke Sirius with a start. For a while there he thought McGonagall was poking him in the nose with her wand demanding him to transfigure his thing in to a quill. He had refused and the incessant poking continued. He was glad to see that the poking at his nose was a school owl with a small letter attached to its foot.

"Do you have to peck my nose?" Sirius asked as he got up on his elbows and looked around the room everyone was gone probably done to breakfast. And he tended to sleep in on the weekends anyway. The owl made a soft nose confirming that he did in fact have to peck his nose.

Sirius rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for the letter attached to the owl's legs. He freed it from its delivery and the owl elected to fly out the open window in the room. Sunshine streamed in through the window illuminating the whole room in warm gold's and reds. Sirius marveled at the sight while he opened the letter. It was unmarked and the hand writing didn't strike a chord of familiarity with him. He checked the bottom, but found no signature.

The beautiful penmanship made him wonder who would be writing him. It was written in cursive and leaned to the side and appeared to have been written in a hurry, but that didn't stop it from looking pretty. Sirius read the letter and he dropped it on his lap when it said to meet by the lake that evening before dinner. It was from Snape! It could be no one else. Sirius clutched at the letter and read it over and over again. It was only a few lines, but it told him to meet Snape. His pulsed raced as he remembered last night. Only one thing to do then and that was to try and fill the day to make it go faster. Sirius jumped out of bed took a quick shower and put the letter in robes close to his heart as he ran down to breakfast to find he was one of the last to make it there. He smiled at the whole Great Hall, but he hoped that it caught the attention of the one it was meant for.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people I have here Chapter 6! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy! Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius bounced in his seat at lunch. It was becoming the slowest day of his life. No matter what he did he couldn't concentrate to save his life. After breakfast he tried to work on his potions paper with very little success. It was futile. The more the day went on, time seemed to stand still. Normally, weekends passed by in a flash bringing with it the dreaded beginning of the week, but this was ridiculous. If it was any other time this slowness might be favored, he wanted to see Snape.

"Hey, Sirius you okay?" Remus whispered slipping in the vacant spot next to him. James had wondered off after Lily again. No big surprise.

Sirius glanced at Remus and ran a hand through his hair. "Not really. I'm going crazy just sitting and I can't find anything that will occupy my attention for more than a few minutes."

"Do you want to play Wizards Chess with me?"

Sirius brightened he always loved a good game of Wizards Chess. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

Leaving the Great Hall led Sirius passed Snape who was carrying a huge stack of books probably from the library. It looked like he was headed for the dungeons. Sirius scanned the area and saw only a few lingering figures and deemed it safe to go to Snape.

He turned to Remus and touched his arm. "Hey, Remus I'll be up in a few minutes."

Remus looked up and spotted Snape, he smiled and nodded. "I understand. I'll set up the board, but I'm using your board."

"Okay, okay fair enough," Sirius said over his shoulder as he sprinted off to catch up to Snape.

He slid beside Snape and without a word gracefully snatched up the pile off books that was weighing him down. The pile practically touched the tip of his nose. "What do you think you're…Black?" Snape froze to the spot and studied Sirius through narrowed eyes.

"Come on this is a limited time offer. I don't carry books for just anyone," Sirius grinned over the tops of the books and started walking backwards to face a still stunned Snape.

Snape's eyes widened a fraction then narrowed and cut through Sirius more than he thought possible. _Did I do something wrong? I thought we were making progress. _"Nobody asked for your help." Sirius' grinned faltered. He thought Snape would be happy to see him. All he got was a scowl and Snape advancing on him trying to get his books back. Unfortunately Sirius stumbled over his feet, fell back and Snape collided with his body. Sirius tossed the books away and wrapped his arms around Snape making their bodies mold together like that's the way it was always suppose to be. A missing piece of the puzzle to make them whole. Snape hit his chest with a powerful impact sending them crashing to the floor, Sirius made sure to roll them over so he was on top, he didn't want any of the large heavy books to land on Snape. He did his best to protect him. One of the books landed with a loud thump on Sirius' back, he tried to with hold the groan of pain, but couldn't do it. Snape's eyes were closed, when he heard the thump they flew open with worry flashing across the charcoal colored orbs. It was quickly hidden when they made eye contact. He lifted himself up half way off of Snape supporting himself with his arms, but his back felt horrible, he could swear he could feel a bruise forming already. Snape just had to get the biggest and heaviest books in the library, didn't he? But Sirius smiled non-the- less at the idea. Snape peeked at him then let their eyes met again. Snape gazed at him with wonder.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked lifting himself off a little more, but not getting off of Snape. The never ending black eyes drew him in and he wanted to be able to stare in those eyes a little longer. They paralyzed him some times when they were on him. He didn't have the ability to move then and he didn't have it now.

"Why did you protect me?" Snape asked not attempting to move out from under Sirius which made him elated. He was fine being on top of Snape, the warm body beneath him comforted him. No other body was able to do that.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Sirius stated like it was the simplest idea in the world.

Sirius begrudgingly lifted himself off of Snape and offered his hand to the fallen boy. Snape hesitantly accepted the offered hand. Sirius hauled him to his feet; Snape ducked his head and began picking up his books. "This wouldn't have happened if you had given me back my books without a fight," Snape said, but with less bite than he usually had. Sirius noted that Snape's neck was red as a cherry. He stifled a chuckle, bent down to help, only taking half the load this time.

"If you say so. I'm glad it happened though," Sirius didn't allow Snape to comment like he obviously wanted to. "I love being pressed up against you." The wonderful heat radiating off of Snape's body was calling Sirius, like a moth to the flame, he kept himself under control.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Snape flushed a deep crimson that could rival that of Gryffindor.

"Because it's true and I can't wait to be alone with you later on today."

"Then this is good bye, Black," Snape said as Sirius carefully piled on his half of the books.

"I'll see you this evening." Sirius turned around and started down the hall then went back to Snape and quickly hugged him from behind then made his way back to the common room to play the promised game of Wizard Chess all the while his thoughts ran around in circles trying to figure out what would happen that evening at the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there people I have Chapter 7 here! I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers. The reviewers are the best! Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Hey, Sirius," Remus called beside me. Remus and Sirius just finished their game of Wizards Chess, which sad to say Sirius got his butt kicked.

"Sorry," Sirius said bringing his knees up his to chest as he watched Remus put the game away. They were in their bedroom away from prying eyes and ears.

"For what? I was just wondering what made you so droopy."

Sirius lifted up his head and half smiled at Remus. "I look droopy?" he asked not able to contain the sad chuckle that escaped him.

"Very droopy," Remus smiled, walked over to Sirius' bed and sat on the edge. He didn't face Sirius, but stared at his own bed. "You were happy before when you went after Snape, now you're sad hence the droopy look." Remus chewed on his bottom lip.

Sirius could swear he felt the worry coming off Remus in waves. He wanted to tell him what happened then again he didn't want to cause his friend worry. Remus had been a tremendous help and he never properly thanked him. Instead of going in to his story about Snape he went another direction. "Thank you, Remus," Sirius said as he enveloped his friend in a warm hug. He felt Remus' arms encircle him after a moment of shock. Sirius squeezed Remus tightly, let him go, and smiled. "You've really helped me the past few weeks and I wanted to thank you."

Remus eyed Sirius for a moment before his eyes lit up. "You don't need to thank me isn't that what friends are for?"

Sirius shook his head, but smiled non-the-less. "Yes, but the friend should always hear a thank you no matter what. Now what do you say about finding James and Peter and play a game of Quidditch or something." Sirius jumped off the bed feeling in high spirits. He would think about Snape when the time to meet him came.

The afternoon flew by when Remus and Sirius found James and Peter. They hung around all day shooting the breeze something they haven't done for along time. Sirius felt lighter as he walked out of the castle and made his way to the lake. The evening sky was painted with orange and pink as the sun sank low in the sky to trade places with awaiting moon. The grass was springy under foot he took his time all the while thinking about what could possibly happen. Now he allowed himself to think about Snape, all day long he had gone without thinking about him this was his time too, but he didn't get the opportunity to. Lily was walking up the well manicured lawn. She purposefully stopped in front of Sirius, hands on hips she stared him down. Sirius had no idea what to do. He waited patiently for her to say something. He looked over his head to see a lone figure leaning against the trunk of tree. It had to be Snape!

Sirius snapped attention his back to Lily when she cleared her throat. Her arms crossed across her chest, she leaned all weight on her left foot, and slowly smiled releasing her rigid posture. "I've never seen Severus quite like this and I want you to know if you hurt him any way I will hex you in to next week. Is that clear?" Lily managed to dredge up a convincing glare to scare Sirius into nodding his head. There could be no way that she was kidding. "Please don't be playing with him Sirius. If you are not serious about this it would better if you don't take another step and just go back to the castle." Instead of answering her Sirius took a step forward putting him right next to her. He couldn't see her face any more, but the smile he had seen before came back tenfold. And for the first time Sirius finally saw why James was so nuts about the girl standing beside him. "He's waiting for you," she said continuing her trek back to the castle.

"Thank you," Sirius whispered. He didn't know if Lily had heard, but knew that she probably already knew.

Sirius jogged the rest of the way down to the lake taking in the sight of the last light of the day hitting the lake. It was quite the sight. The sun light hit the lake in way that made it look like it was from another world. It shone gold and Sirius gave it the look of appreciation it deserved, something else caught his attention more though. Wedged between two large roots sat Snape reading a book, he craned his neck to the side to see if he could catch the title with very little success.

"If you want to know what I'm reading it would best for you to ask for the title instead of looking like an idiot," Snape said putting his book on his lap. He eyes were not as cold as Sirius would have though they would have been. They had a certain light to them that piqued his curiosity. Was the light for him?

Sirius let out a breath of relief and smiled a dazzling smile that knocked a few people on their butts before. Not the same affect with Snape, he would swear he saw Snape turn pink when the smile was directed at him. "Okay, then what are you reading?" Sirius sat down next to Snape taking his hand within his. Snape's hand was cold as he took it within his warm one. Snape let out a small gasp, he didn't attempt to snatch back his hand or make an outward form of discomfort, and Sirius took that as a good sign.

""The Count of Monte Cristo,'" Snape said holding Sirius' hand a little tighter, sending a thrill of exhilaration through Sirius.

"Isn't that a muggle book?"

"Yes. Lily lent it to me." Snape kept his answer short and straight to the point. And Sirius noted the tinge of red at the tops of Snape's ear, leading to another discovery, Snape's hair was clean and grease free. It was shiny and a beautiful shade of black matching his eyes. He couldn't believe he was peering at the same head of hair that he had made fun of. "What are looking at?" Snape snapped.

"Your hair," Sirius said standing on knees and running a hand through the long silky strands. He was surprised when his hand wasn't swatted away like an unwanted fly. Instead when he looked down he found Snape's eyes half closed. Sirius decided to do a little experiment. He ran his hand through Snape's hair again and got his eyes to close with his ministrations. "Do you like that?" Sirius asked in wonder.

"Hmmm," was his only response, he continued with small sounds of encouragement every so often. His heart pounded hard against his chest, Snape could surely hear it, but he kept up running fingers through his hair along with massaging his scalp. Sirius took a mental note about this little discovery after what felt like hours a hand stilled his hand. "We have to get to dinner." Snape's eyes were still droopy and somehow retained their glimmer of light and mixture of other emotions.

"But we never talked about…," Sirius waved a finger between them. He sat back down beside Snape and took his hand in his again with no resistance again.

"Black, you have to understand I have no idea what I'm doing. You make me feel strange and to be honest I'm sure I like it." Sirius swore it felt like he was hit with a mallet. His stomach twisted with a heavy lump and his throat constricted, but he schooled his features in a calm mask.

"What do you mean?"

"You make me feel weird. My heart starts pounding when you are barely next to me, my palms get sweaty, you turn my stomach to knots that is not unpleasant, but definitely uncomfortable." Snape took a breath and resumed his explanation, it was making Sirius feel better with each word that passed Snape's lips. "Ever since first year when I saw you on the train you've made me feel this way, but I always attributed it to my dislike of you, but then you started to change and left me alone which made me mad like I didn't matter anymore to you not even enough to get an insult until you started looking at me and then I didn't know what to do." Snape shook his head at a loss for words.

Sirius smiled on the inside. Remus was right, Snape had liked him since first year he just didn't understand his feelings and now he's all confused. "How about we hang out once in a while and see where it takes us." Sirius suggested. It physically hurt him not to jump Snape right now. For some reason his lack of knowledge and innocence of the subject of dating made Sirius all the more attracted to him. He gently put Snape's hand on his own knee and scooted back a few inches.

"You mean be friends?" Snape asked, he said friend like he tasted a dish he didn't know if he would like the flavor to.

"Yeah, at least for now." Snape glanced down at the hand Sirius had been holding and studied it before nodding his head.

"Then that means you'll hang out with Lily and me?"

"Yes," Sirius said head spinning. He had wanted a relationship to form out of this meeting, but not a friendship. He inwardly sighed if this is what it took he would do it.

"What about everyone else knowing?"

"I'll leave that up to you."

Snape put his head down his new shiny hair looking incredibly with the motion. "Not yet." Snape stood up and offered Sirius a hand.

"Okay then, but then that means I get to call you Severus now," Sirius said with a grin. Snape looked horrified eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Fine, but I'm still calling you Black."

"That works…Severus," Sirius said having the best time calling Severus his first name. Severus turned a nice shade of red as they made their way back to the Great Hall as the last rays of light sank in the lake. Sirius and Severus distanced themselves as they entered the castle. "So back to normal?" Sirius asked a pang hitting his heart.

"For now, Sirius," Snape said as he jogged to the Great Hall leaving a stunned Sirius. His pang was replaced by joy. Maybe being friends first wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm excited to say that I now have Chapter 8! The readers and reviewers are so wonderful thank you so much. The reviews inspire me so much. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius peered down at his breakfast in distaste he pushed his plate away from him and tried not to look at the Slytherin table. It took all his strength not to. There was no one around to distract his attention.

A distraction would be good now since his mind was once again running around in circles over Severus. He smiled a little at thinking of Snape as Severus it was a whole new fluttery feeling that wasn't unpleasant. But it had been two days since his declaration of being friends for now. And absolutely no communication had been established. Sirius hoped that it wasn't an attempt to thwart his advances. If someone wasn't interested in him it was better for them to tell him up front instead dancing around the issue. Merlin knew he let perspective partners know. He wasn't horrible about it, but he did let them know he didn't like them that way. But his instincts told him that wasn't the case here. Doubt crept in without warning especially when the one you liked feelings were a jumble of emotion. Of course he knew it was hard for Severus after their long history together and only recently the memories were ones to be treasured. It was hard for him too. Sirius wanted Severus to make the next move before that day came though he might be an old man by then.

There was no way he was going to make the next move. It would let him know for sure if Severus wanted their friendship, hopefully relationship soon, to move forward. He didn't want it to be an in the moment type thing. Moments were wonderful; lasting forever is not something they are known for. Moments were fleeting and he was going for something more, looking into the future and not staying in the present and taking a good view of the past, but moving on from it.

Sirius heaved a heavy sigh maybe he was too young to be thinking long term with any one. Two ships passing in the night were always good. You had a good time then went your separate ways. Everyone was happy. Not with Severus his gut told him he would never go for being a fleeting moment with any relationship. There one moment then gone the next wasn't Severus. Sirius took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He stood up, struck down a path between the tables deliberately passing by the Slytherin table. He slowed his pace and discreetly smiled at Severus, a smile that could charm off the pants anyone. It actually worked a few times too. Severus balked at the display and tried to hide the light dust of pink that covered his cheeks by studying his breakfast. Sirius puffed out his chest feeling better in the knowledge that Severus was interested whether he admitted it or not. He would wait for whenever Severus was comfortable coming to him. There was no need to rush anything. But he better rush to Transfiguration that was one class he didn't want to be late for. Sirius kicked it high gear and walked quickly to his class. No one was there except for Lily. She spotted him and gave him a tentative smile.

"Good morning Sirius," she said waiting patiently by the door to be let in.

"Morning how's it going?" Sirius said having the urge to scratch the back of his neck. He felt a little nervous. Lily certainly had a lot of influence when it came to Severus. And apparently they all would be hanging out together soon. James would blow his top if he knew what Sirius was doing with Lily. The secret would be kept between nobody else. He had no plans to die soon and James would in all likelihood kill him.

"Severus wanted me to let you know that we are meeting in the library this evening to put the finishing touches on all of our homework."

Sirius nodded his head and put on a smile. _Why would he want me know that he was doing homework? _A light went off in his brain. "You mean he wants us to do it together?" he asked amazed, mouth agape. He could catch flies with his mouth opened so wide.

"Don't be so shocked. You said you wanted to be friends right? Then it follows that you would do things together." Lily hid a giggle behind her hand. Sirius was still in shock, his heart pounded at the aspect though. Finally he got what he was waiting for and it was a great move for Lily to deliver the message.

Sirius shook himself out of his reverie he had to thank Lily. "Thank you for telling me, Lily." It was her turn to look like a fish. Her emerald green eyes widened then smiled with happiness.

"Glad to be of help especially with helping Severus be happy."

Sirius wanted to ask about her comment the chance was taken away when more people arrived for class and McGonagall let them in. The class went by in a flash. There was so much work; time to think about anything else was not given. It was a good thing in a way. Any lack of focus and he might have transfigured some part of his body instead of his cup into a ferret. He did a great job though. Transfiguration came naturally to him. So did most other subjects he just didn't like the homework that went along with some of the assignments, but it had to been done. After Transfiguration let out, Sirius trudged to Potions not at all excited about the class. They were doing love potions. This did not bode well. Something always went awry when it came to a class full of hormonal teenagers doing a love potion. You could bet someone was going to accidently drink some. He just hoped he was not in the line of the person view. He didn't want to be kissed by some stranger.

The dungeons were quiet as everyone took their seats. Sirius squashed between James and Remus. They sat at the back and watched as Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the classroom. He picked up a clear vile that held a pink substance, it reminded Sirius of Severus' blush earlier that morning. If he were to bottle it, it would look like the potion in the vile. "Now class this is what your love potion should look like after everything is done. It would be more accurate to call it an infatuation potion since it only lasts an hour, but can cause a lot of mayhem. Now get in to groups of three. Mix with other houses. After your potion is done you'll try it on each other." The class looked at him horrified. Professor Slughorn began laughing and waved a hand in front of him, his belly jiggling. "No please don't do that. Tried it once and well to say the least the results were not pretty." He sobered at the memory of past classes. "Now get in to your groups you have an hour, begin."

Sirius lingered around his desk bending down pretending to tie his shoe. He wanted to be in Severus' group, but couldn't look like he wanted to be. When he popped his head up he found that Lily and Severus were at the front at their desk with no third person. Lily waved him over when she saw his head come up. Severus did not bat an eye when he went to their station. He went along with the act. He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his trying to look displeased with his current situation.

"Hey Sirius I want you to crush the dried rose petals in to a fine powder," Lily said with a smile.

"Got it," Sirius said uncrossing his arms trying hard to fight the smile that wanted to appear. He glanced around the room as he took the seat next to Severus, James was fuming that he wasn't with Lily, but probably knew it was best not try and start something with Severus. He almost had the urge to stick out his tongue for being able to work with the pretty red hair just to pull James' chain, but instead concentrated on the task at hand.

They worked in silent harmony. It was like working with a familiar presence even though Sirius had never worked with Lily and Severus at the same time. Severus was a comfort being next to him. The gentle scrape of the knife on the counter top or the grinding turned in to their own music. He never had such a peaceful potions class before. He never viewed brewing potions as peaceful before, but after working in an environment like that it was hard to think he ever thought it was boring. The hour went by all too fast and by the time he knew it, it was time to turn in their vile. Lily offered to take it and went to Professor Slughorn's desk as Severus and Sirius cleaned up in silence.

The silence was broken by James' voice echoing through the classroom. "Come on Peter just try a little what harm could it do?" James had the vile raised close to Peter, but Peter flailed his arms knocking back James' hand causing him to down the whole potion. Peter and James had been walking to the front to turn in their potion and were right next to Sirius when James drank the potion.

James opened his eyes; pupils dilated, and zeroed in on Sirius. Alarm bells went off in Sirius' head, but he didn't know what to do. "Sirius, I never noticed what soft lips you have." Sirius remembered some muggle fairy tale that had similar wording. He thought it was something like 'Little Hood Riding' or 'Little Red Riding Hood.' "All the better to kiss you with." Before he could move James' chapped lips were on his. Sirius was paralyzed he couldn't move to save his life all the while he could feel Severus shaking beside him. Was it with rage? He could feel the burn of the glare that was shot at him. _If Severus just wanted to be friends then_ _why is he so furious?_ Sirius didn't have much time to think before he was freed from kissing his best friend and met furious charcoal eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I have here Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The room fell as all eyes were on James and Sirius. James wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and attempted to plant him with another kiss, but Remus interfered just in time. He grabbed James from behind and pulled him off Sirius and Professor Slughorn directed everyone back to their own tasks.

"Okay, nothing to see, not the first time this has happened and definitely won't be the last." He herded the rest of the students along to turn in their potions.

James struggled to get free from Remus' grasp. "Now let's go before you do something else," Remus said as he picked up his and James' bags.

"But I want to stay with Sirius he is my best friend after all," James said stare intent on Sirius, who blushed under the heated gaze.

Sirius gripped the counter of the desk his knees turned to water. The weight of what happened starting to weigh heavily on him. Remus was able to get James out of the classroom with the help of Peter and the rest of the class acted as if nothing happened, but he knew as soon as their feet hit the threshold, talk would erupt around the whole school. That was not his major concern at the moment though. It was of the boy who commenced cleaning their station. Severus didn't glare at him anymore, but he sure wasn't talking to him either. Sirius let it go for now besides it didn't look like he was the only one that had been taken for a whirl, Lily's face was white as snow when she appeared in front of him. She mechanically started to help clean up, Sirius followed her example. He slowly and painfully let go of the counter with a trembling hand.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Lily asked green eyes wide as saucers. He noticed Severus lean a little closer in an attempt to hear his response.

"To be honest not really," Sirius murmured. He didn't think his voice would go any louder than a whisper. "Are you okay?" He asked over his shoulder as he put everything back in the little storage room for all the ingredients. The smells of everything mixed together was starting to make him more light headed than he already was.

"I don't know. I feel very confused," she said as she picked up her bag. Did that mean Lily had feelings for James despite her obvious protests to his advances? Sirius tried to let that thought sink in and mull over it for a while, but with very little success.

They finished picking up their station and grabbed their backpacks without a peep from Severus. He kept to himself and went back to being the person Sirius knew when everyone was around. That didn't sit well with him, but he also had other things on his mind.

"I'll see you two later," Lily said as she rushed out of the room. That left Sirius officially alone with Severus as they entered the long deserted hallway. Normally excitement would be building up for Sirius; it did nothing, but increase his anxiety. _What was Severus thinking that kept him so quiet?_

They walked in step along the corridor passing paintings that were holding conversations. They barely spared them a glance as they continued their trek through the halls. Before he knew it, Severus veered to the right, probably headed for the Slytherin common room, he didn't even say goodbye. Sirius stared after him for a moment before forcing his lead heavy feet back into motion. It felt like he was walking through sludge trying to get out of the dungeons. It might be for the better because James would still be under the influence of the potion if he went back to his room. That left him with wondering around or he could go to the library really early. It was the perfect excuse to avoid a love sick James and to do his homework.

It really hit him as he put one foot on the stairs that led to his destination. His knees gave way and he sat on the stairs. It was oddly silent for that time of day, it didn't bother Sirius though. James kissed him. He knew it was just the potion, but still. His best friend kissed him. It's not like it awakened any new feelings. In fact it solidified his feelings for Severus all the more. James' chapped, dried lips moving against his did not elicit any response other than shock. Everything would be fine. No big deal. Sirius tried to stand it was more difficult than he would have guessed. His legs didn't want to work as he stood on shaky weak knees that would give way soon if he didn't get a move on. He tried to resume his long journey for the library when a cold hand caught his. He turned to find Severus holding his hand within his. His heart leapt, an electric jolt shot between the intertwined hands as Severus tugged on his in order for him to follow.

"Severus?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side.

Instead of an answer all he got was silence, he supposed that was his answer. Severus tugged on his hand again and Sirius got the clue to start walking. They went back in the dungeons. Sirius was baffled to no end.

"Where are we going?" Sirius almost tripped over his own robes, being guided by Severus was not easy, he was enjoying being able to hold his though. The thought of the kiss was not at the forefront of his mind anymore.

They ended up back by their potions class near the door. No one was in the corridor the only sounds were their soft padding feet. Severus stopped walking and slammed Sirius against the wall. The cold hard rock scraped his clothed back, it seeped all his warmth from him like a thief. Severus returned it, pressing his body against his, melding them together. Warm lips found his in a hungry feverish kiss. Sirius, for the second time that day was taken aback by a kiss. Severus' tongue found it's way easily in to his mouth. Sirius didn't resist. Not that he wanted to. It was nice not always having to be the one to make the first move. He enjoyed the pleasant taste that was Severus' mouth. He was reminded of mint and something else he couldn't pinpoint. He let Severus control everything. Hands combed through his hair as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck to bring them closer together if it was possible. But unfortunately breathing became a need too great and they broke apart.

Severus and Sirius panted for air. Severus' eyes were never ending black as he stared at him with hunger and fire in his eyes. Surprise was only one of the emotions he was feeling. The day was filled with many surprises.

Severus began kissing his neck and nibbled along his jaw line. "What are you doing to me?" Severus whispered hot breathe sending gooseflesh all over Sirius' body. Severus found one of his weak on his exploration of his neck. He moaned when he started sucking on his pulse point, it earned him a smirk and Severus started attacking the sensitive spot. Once the assault to his pulse point began he was glad for the wall supporting him or his legs would have given way long ago.

"I think the question is what are you doing to me?" Sirius joked through labored breathing.

Severus looked up at him and he was mesmerized. The swirl of emotion in the depth of his eyes was captivating him and pulling him. The more he stared the deeper he was in. And he still wasn't able to identify any of them. "You don't understand, do you?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Understand what?"

Severus pulled away from, robes rumpled. The look agreed with him. It was good to see Severus not always so neat and to have a few wrinkles on his clothes. He straightened them and Sirius inwardly sighed. _Should have known he wouldn't let them stay like that. _It erased any trace that they had been intimate together even for a little while.

Severus took a step back and observed Sirius. "The potion is not your typical love potion. What Professor Slughorn failed to mention and what you could have read in the book." That earned him a glare. So he didn't read all their assigned readings, what could he have missed? "When someone drinks the potion it reveals the true feelings that person has for someone. They don't kiss the first person they see. They kiss the person they like or love." Severus' arms were crossed over his chest becoming the barricade he always put up to keep everyone out. It wouldn't work on Sirius.

Sirius felt the weight from earlier crush him. Air seemed to take forever to reach his lungs. The gravity of the situation became more straining. The world around him narrowed and began to spin as he leaned heavily against the wall. "But that means…"

"That Potter loves you," Severus finished bitterly, looking off to the side.

Sirius stayed glued to the wall not daring to move. "But why did you kiss me now?" Sirius shook his head to focus on one topic at a time. He would deal with James when he saw him later that evening, but right now Severus was who he should keep all his attention on. Severus had been acting weird ever since class ended.

"I don't know. Maybe being friends is too hard." Severus ran a hand through his shiny raven locks in frustration. Sirius didn't say anything he let him finish what he had to say. "Seeing Potter touching you, kissing you, being near you sent me over the edge. I couldn't take it! You're only supposed to do that with me. No one else!" Severus started off calm, but at the end of his announcement he was huffing and puffing.

All thoughts of the kiss flew away as Sirius relinquished his hold of the wall and gathered Severus in his arms and hugged him tightly. All the while his heart tried to escape from his chest, he was just so incredibly happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, I have Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. They always make me so happy. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius found himself pacing in front of his door, not able to open it. James was on the other side fully back to himself at least according to Remus. He didn't know what to do. Open the door and face what was behind it or high tail it out of there while he could. The fates were not with Sirius in his thoughts to run for the hills as soon as he was about to turn around the door opened to reveal James. James nearly ran over Sirius as he tried to scramble out of the way. James' eyes were out of focus and he lost the light that always radiated off him. Once his eyes landed on Sirius though they lit up then dimmed.

Sirius rushed to James not caring what happened a few hours ago and what his newly discovered information meant. It didn't change the fact that James was his best friend.

"James, are you alright?" Sirius guided him back in to their dorm and sat them on James' bed.

James brightened at the question, confusing Sirius. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine," James said getting up rigidly and heading for the door. His back was as stiff as a pole.

Sirius felt his stomach somersault with the words he was about to say. He could pretend like earlier never happened, his entire being was begging for him to do so, but it would benefit nobody. The awkwardness they were experiencing now would increase then who knows what would happen.

Sirius wiped sweaty palms on his pants and cleared his throat. "James, I know what the love potion does." James stopped at the door, hand on the door knob. "You didn't kiss me because I was the first person you saw. You did it because…," his throat tightened at the pending words. If he said it out loud it will be real. Everything will change whether he wanted it to or not. Then Sirius thought of his changed relationship with Severus. Even though they didn't put a label on it, everything he knew was already changing. It's just James didn't know about that certain change yet and now was not the right time to bring that one up. First he had to face the fact that his best friend was in love with him or at the very least liked him. Both were mind numbing thoughts.

James still faced the door; he slowly turned around and faced Sirius. James looked him over. Sirius couldn't bring himself to speak. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know so he stayed quiet, he also feared if he spoke up James would take off. They needed to talk about this.

Sirius was able to return James' stare only for a few seconds, he looked down and studied the floor all the while he felt the heated gaze of his best friend.

He heard the shuffling of feet across the floor and the bed dipped with the added weight of James. "Why didn't you come down to dinner?" Sirius turned wide silver eyes on James. Of all the things he thought he would hear that was not one of them.

Sirius didn't know how to answer. He had spent the time in the company of Lily and Severus. Part of the reason he didn't go with them to dinner was he didn't think he would be able to face James then. Severus offered to stay with him much to his surprise and delight, but he didn't want to deprive Severus of a meal, he was skinny enough as it is and he needed time to think.

But now the answer didn't appear before him. "I was in the library." He raised his head to meet the gaze that never seemed to be taken off him now.

"You never miss dinner. Is it because you didn't want to be around me?"

Sirius quickly jumped at James' question to quell any doubts he may have. "Of course not. I'm confused. It's not everyday you find out that your…" Sirius took a deep breath and said, "best friend likes you more than a friend."

James tensed against Sirius, he did the only thing he could think of he wrapped James in a massive hug. James remained stiff, but eventually relaxed against Sirius and wrapped his arms around him.

They stayed in the hug for a while. Neither bothered to move. Sirius didn't know what else to do to ease his friend's pain other than to stay put. If he could help in anyway he would do it.

James pulled away with a sigh of relief. "I thought you would hate me when you found out."

Sirius stared at his friend. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, but now I feel so much better that everything is out in the open."

"Would you have ever told me?" Sirius was curious to know the answer. Damn his curiosity! One of these days it was going to catch up to him. But then again it did have its benefits. Severus appeared immediately in his minds eye. He smiled lazily at the image. But his thoughts shattered with James' words, waking him from his daydream.

"I don't know, but now that you know would you consider…," Sirius' heart stopped and the image of Severus vanished. James turned toward him, the eyes behind the glasses lit up when they locked with Sirius'. His heart jumped started and leapt in to his throat. He didn't need to be able to see the future to know what was coming next. "Going out with me?"

Sirius gasped for air, he didn't realize he was holding his breath. The question knocked all the air of his lungs. He bent down and put his head between his legs. James rubbed his back in soothing circles. "You don't have to answer me now. I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise. I guess with the knowledge that you know everything, I thought I should ask what I've wanted to ask for years." Sirius slowly pulled himself back up still gasping.

"What about Lily?" he asked wondering what alternate universe he walked in to. It was one thing to know about James liking him, but he actually asked him out. His whole body felt like jelly. He could barely keep himself from falling off the bed.

"I do like Lily, but I like you more. Always have. I went after her that much more to cover up the fact that I liked you. But now I can go after you since you know." James ran a hand through his messy hair. "But I'll give you sometime to get back to me, but now let's go down and get you something to eat." James hauled Sirius up by the elbow and they went to go get food.

All the while Sirius remained in a stunned silence. _What am I going to tell Severus?_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi peoples here's Chapter 11. I hope you like! A huge thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Good morning Sirius," James bounced on Sirius' bed. James pulled the covers off of Sirius and smiled cheerfully. Sirius felt unusually shy with the arrival of James in his bed. He was in nothing but his boxers and James got the bright idea to rip the covers off his body. He had the urge to cover himself. He stilled his hands in mid-motion. Who was he kidding? This was James he was talking about, the other boy seen him without his shirt many times. They shared a room for goodness sake, now though there was a little more added weight with James barging in on his sleeping. He never used to do that before.

Sirius rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus his eyes on the ever smiling face in front of him. It was too early to get up. Sirius wanted to pull the covers over his head and go back to sleep. That's what he did. He grabbed a hand full of covers and pulled them over his head.

"What are you doing? It's time to get up!" James said trying to wrestle the sheets form Sirius' grasp. Sirius wasn't letting go, he held on with all his might.

"Sleep is needed more," Sirius said. His voice was muffled by the covers blocking out the entire world. He had spent half the night worrying over what the day may bring especially with a certain Slytherin finding about James confessing to him and then asking him out. It was too much at once.

"James, let him sleep. He'll come down to breakfast when he wants to." The wonderful voice of Remus said from somewhere from the door.

James sighed and gave up trying to pry Sirius from his warm nest of blankets. "But your time is mine tonight. It feels like I haven't seen you in days," James said with an edge to his voice that told Sirius that he wasn't kidding. He heard the retreating steps of all the people that occupied the room.

A curly head popped out from the covers and searched the room and thankfully found no one it in it. Once again he owed Remus a huge thank you. Sirius didn't mind the attention that his best friend was giving him, but it was becoming a little uncomfortable. It was only yesterday that this bombed landed on him and now it felt like James was giving him the same attention that he once gave Lily. No wonder the girl was constantly annoyed with his best friend. Sometimes it was all a little too much. And then to top it all off James was expecting an answer soon and Sirius had no idea what he was going to say without potentially ruining their friendship. No matter what that had to stay intact.

Sirius fell forward in his bed and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

He went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower not ready to face the day ahead, but there was no way he could stay cooped up in room all day. Sirius dressed in his robes and headed for the Great Hall at a fast pace.

Before he reached the doors he spotted a head poking out from under the staircase. Shiny raven locks that could only belong to one Severus Snape called to Sirius. He wasn't able to resist despite the fact that they might be caught at any moment he still went.

Sirius walked right up to Severus and smiled his most charming smile. Severus looked at him with indifference. His face devoid of all emotion, eyes focused solely on Sirius waiting for him to do something.

"Just thought I would drop by and say hello. Well, I better go." Sirius turned to leave, but something caught his wrist.

"Black," Severus growled behind him. His voice was low and guttural. It sent shivers of pleasure up and down Sirius' spine.

"Hmmm?" Sirius bottled up his laughter with all his might. If he said anything he possibly could explode. It looked like Severus still had some trouble expressing his feelings through words. Sirius really enjoyed when Severus expressed his feelings through actions, but it was also nice to hear.

He composed his face, took a deep breath, and turned around.

"Well?" Severus asked, not letting go of Sirius' hand. Not that he was complaining.

"Well what?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Oh." The good mood he was in quickly deteriorated. _I guess now is as good of time as any. _"James confirmed what you said about him having feelings for me." Sirius cleared his throat. Man, it was getting hot. Sirius adjusted his collar to try and cool down. It definitely wasn't working. Severus looked at him expectantly. Sirius plowed on before he could back out. "He also asked me out and is waiting for my answer. He said he would give me some time to think it over." He finished in a rush. He panted and wiped the sweat that collected on his brow.

Severus pinned him with a cool stare, his arms crossed over his chest, he took a step forward and Sirius stood his ground. Sirius could almost feel Severus' hot breath against his skin making his skin tingle with just the thought. "You didn't tell him no?" Severus responded lowly.

Sirius blinked in confusion. Was it his imagination or did Severus sound mad? "Of course not," Sirius replied baffled.

"What do you mean 'of course not?'"

"How can I just tell my friend no right to his face seconds after he confesses to me? He wants me to think about it."

Severus' lip curled in to a silent snarl. "You have to think about it?"

"Yes, I do." Sirius started to feel frustrated with the conversation. He was trying to think about how to let down James gently. "Not that it's any of your business." _Oh, crap what have I done? _Sirius knew the second he said his last sentence that it was not good.

Severus went quiet; his eyes had blazed moments before, now they were cold and distant. He straightened his robes and pushed his hair out of his face. "How foolish of me. You're right it's none of my business. I don't know why I even bothered with you." It felt like someone stabbed Sirius right through the heart. His entire being went weak and he wanted to fall to the floor instead he gazed straight ahead of him as he watched Severus depart without a backward glance to him.

Sirius walked dazedly to the Great Hall where he was tackled by a bouncy James. "Where have you been?" James asked, leading him to the Gryffindor table.

"No where special," Sirius said. His glanced at the Slytherin table and caught the cold black eyes of Severus watching him or more precisely glaring at him. He turned away sharply and felt a pang in his heart. He put on a happy face for his best friend who was smiling a brilliant smile. At least someone should be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone here's Chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it! Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The week passed by with nothing much happening. Sirius stayed cleared of Severus, who was still angry with him. Probably even more so because Sirius was spending every waking moment with James. Not all by choice either. James was his best friend and all but he needed a breather. James barely let him out of his sight now. Every time Severus saw them together he would glare like he used to at Sirius. A cold hard glare that sent shivers up his spine and not the good kind. But Severus didn't try to get close to him either at least not intentionally. It was driving him crazy! He wanted to talk to Severus alone or at least be with him somehow, he couldn't think of a way to get away from James. Although James still hadn't brought up the subject about them going out again, Sirius knew it coming soon and he had no clue what he was going to say.

Maybe he should clear up the whole mess with James before he sought out Severus. It seemed like the other boy needed time to cool off. Lily was even giving Sirius the cold shoulder when he tried to pry information out of her on how Severus was doing.

Sirius shifted in bed and put his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling not finding comfort in sleep for the fifth day in a row. Sleep seemed like a far off dream he would never be able to achieve again. How hard could it be to fall asleep when you were exhausted? Apparently really hard.

He sighed again and turned on his side. He heard rustling outside his closed curtains. _It's probably James…_

"Would you stop sighing? You're keeping me from getting sleep too. I don't need to wake up looking like I have two black eyes again." Remus popped his head in through the curtains. He was holding his wand in his right hand to give them some light.

"Remus what are you doing? You should be sleeping," Sirius said stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"I'm not getting any sleep because you are keeping me up." Remus tried a glare, it lost it's affect due to the fact Remus was smiling. He climbed in to the bed with Sirius and settled himself cross legged in front of Sirius, setting his wand down next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was being so obvious about staying awake." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Don't be. But I think I might have some good news that will lighten you spirits!"

Sirius visibly perked up. He sat up in bed and leaned forward. "What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"Lily came up to me today after our last class and said that you should be in the library at noon tomorrow to work on some homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Sirius scrunched his nose in confusion. "Why would I want to do that? It's not due for another week?"

"Use your brain and I know you can think of it," Remus said poking Sirius in the head.

"Oh, you mean to meet Severus?" Sirius whispered and cupped his mouth trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Yes."

"But he doesn't want to see me?

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Of course. Let's just say if looks could kill I would be dead right now."

"That's not what Lily thinks, now be there at noon." Remus stared at Sirius until he relented.

He threw his hands in the air. "Fine, I'll be there, but if I get hexed or I'm missing a body part it's on your head." Sirius pouted and leaned against his head board.

"It's on my head then." Remus grinned knowing he won the battle.

They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the sounds of their other dorm mates. Peter was snoring louder than Sirius ever dreamed and James seemed to be silent. He sighed again for the hundredth time that week.

"Remus?" he asked looking down at his sheet that was crushed in his hand.

"Yeah?" Remus looked up him. Amber eyes wide with curiosity.

"Did you know about James liking me?" Sirius asked pleadingly. Hoping to find answers where he knew they most likely wouldn't be. He had to try though. Something had to give him some insight on how to deal with letting down James.

Remus shook his head, shattering any hope Sirius had. "I'm afraid not. I thought he liked Lily. It came as a huge surprise to me too." Remus was quiet for a moment. "But I'm shocked he was able to keep it a secret for so long. With Lily he could barely contain himself when he decided he liked her. But with you he was able to keep it to himself for a very long time."

"You're right, but now I think he's trying to make up for all the time he lost with not pursuing me. To be honest he's driving me up the wall. Sometimes I have the urge to say I have to go to the bathroom and never come back."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll calm down soon."

"I don't know." Sirius shook his causing his hair to fly in his face.

"What are you going to tell him?" Remus asked raising his hands above his hands, stretching like a lazy cat that just got up from a nap.

"I can't think of how to tell him no other than just saying no. I don't think telling him about Severus is the right idea because I don't even know what we are," he said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I'm going to go back to bed. It's not like we have to get up early tomorrow anyway." Remus said his goodbyes and left Sirius to think.

Some where during the late hours of the night Sirius was able to fall asleep and slept right through the ruckus of everyone getting ready and going off to start their weekends. The next thing he knew someone was shaking him awake.

"Sirius, you have to go to the library remember? It's already going to be noon," Remus said urgently.

"Huh?" Sirius mumbled in his groggy state. He was finally able to get some rest and someone wanted to take him away from his sweet sanctuary.

"Severus," Remus said in a low voice.

Sirius shot up from his bed and stumbled out of it; he got caught in the curtains and dressed quickly. Not even bothering to check his appearance. "Thanks Remus," he hollered and he barreled down the stairs almost knocking down a pretty red head who was smiling like she had a secret that only she knew.

Sirius wanted to take a double take of why Lily was smiling like she was, but he kept his steady pace trying to get to the library. He broke through the doors of the library with a loud bang which got him reprimanded by the librarian, he looked around while she scolded him about be quiet or something along those lines.

When she let him go Sirius shot off to the back of the library, it earned him more yelling from the librarian; luckily she couldn't keep up with him. Sirius looked down every single row and finally found what he was looking for.

Severus was hunched over a desk with his nose buried deep within the pages of a huge book. Sirius watched him for a moment before deciding that he should leave. "You're going to leave without saying anything?" Severus asked. He closed his book and looked up at Sirius.

Sirius continued to stare back not sure what to say. "Fine if you have nothing to say then I'll talk. You're going to stay with me today and I better not hear any objections." Severus got up from his seat and backed up Sirius against a bookshelf there was no where for him to go. Not that he really wanted to go anywhere. "Is that understood?" Severus asked before planting his mouth firmly on Sirius', as far as he was concerned there was nothing more he would rather do.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone here's Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it! Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It always gives me inspiration! Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Mine," Severus whispered against Sirius' lips. "I'll officially make you mine." Sirius' mind went blank.

"What are you saying?" He asked tongue feeling ten times bigger in his mouth.

"You'll be mine if we make this official right? You won't belong to anyone, but me right?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Then I want you to be my boyfriend," Severus said then pushed Sirius against the bookshelf again causing him to hit his head against the hard wood, but that didn't matter too much to him since Severus was kissing again with much more fervor than the one before. All coherent thought went out the window along with everything else in the world. It was just the two of them. That's all that mattered.

Severus moved from his mouth down to his neck making a path of butterfly kisses that sent Sirius reeling with pleasure. He clamped a hand over his mouth trying to stifle the moans that wanted to escape. He was trying his hardest to be quiet in the library. They didn't need the librarian or anyone else to show up and ruin everything.

Sirius glanced down at Severus with eyes glazed over with lust. He would take Severus right there and then if he could; he had to clear his mind to make sure he had everything straight. _I need to stop him from sucking on my neck, it feels too good though. I can focus on what I need to. _Sirius shook his head to clear it from his cloudy haze of euphoria. "You really want to make us official?" His voice came out huskier and rougher than he wanted it to, but when large lust filled eyes landed on him it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"If it means you're mine and Potter can't touch you the way I do." To demonstrate his point Severus attacked his neck again and let his hand slide up underneath his shirt. A cool hand roamed freely under his shirt sending gooseflesh to cover his skin and sparks to run through his body. Severus freed his neck and opted to watch Sirius' reaction to what he was doing with his hand under his shirt. Sirius' cheeks flushed having Severus watch him so intently. It was like he was trying to memorize each reaction and store the information away from future use which was probably what he was doing. His abdomen muscle jumped when Severus' fingers danced tantalizingly over his flesh. They drew random patterns over his lean stomach making him wonder why they haven't explored each others bodies more. He was eager to find out what Severus' sensitive spots were because he certainly found some of his.

Sirius' eyes rolled in the back of his head and his breath caught in his throat when Severus' hand went lower and his hand stopped above his pants. He pulled his hand away with a satisfied smirk. Sirius licked his lips and tried to right his mind, it was going places it should not be going and it involved a very big bed and the whole weekend to themselves.

"It would mean that." Sirius paused for a breath. Severus was really adamant about Sirius becoming his. His insides filled with butterflies as his mind slowly processed the information. If he was Severus' that would make Severus his. "You would be mine then?" Sirius asked finally catching his breath after Severus' little exploration of his stomach.

Severus gazed at Sirius. The black eyes that first started everything captured him again and made him their prisoner. "Of course."

Severus went back to exploring Sirius neck, he moved from his neck near his shoulder, and Severus bit down on Sirius shoulder. Sirius yelped in surprise, Severus pulled back to look at his handy work. "You bit me!"

"Yeah, I'm making sure people can see that you're mine," Severus smirked even more at Sirius.

Sirius reached up a hand and felt blood. He pulled back his hand and found his blood staring back at him. "What are you a vampire?"

Severus licked his lips then lapped up the blood on Sirius hand, much to his surprise and pleasure. Severus' tongue swirled around his finger removing all the blood. "You never know," Severus said moving from his hand back to the wound he created. Sending Sirius in to hyper sensitive mode. Every time Severus' tongue touched his love bit his knees went weak, he held onto Severus for support, and ecstasy ran through his veins. _Someone licking a wound shouldn't feel that good, should it?_ Sirius thought as Severus finished up his work.

"All done." He took a step back and admired his work. "Now everyone who see's that," he pointed to the love bite. "Will know you're taken. Remember you're mine," Severus growled against Sirius lips one last time before he kissed him then turned back to get his book bag. "Now we're going to the lake to work on our Defense Against the Dark Arts paper."

Sirius was barely getting over his euphoria when Severus' comment hit his eardrums. "What? We're really going to work on homework?" He ran to catch up with a fast walking Severus.

"Yes and I suggest you go get your books and scrolls to work on it. Meet me by the tree we were at last time. Even though we're together now we should keep a low profile for now."

"I agree, but homework seriously? I thought we were doing fine just now."

"Yeah, I'm sure you think so, but work first pleasure second." Severus looked out of the corner his eyes and lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh, sounds good to me. I'll see you soon." Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet then took off at a sprint. Today was turning out to be a good day. He passed a hollering librarian who went red then blue when she saw Sirius running again. Good thing she couldn't catch him once again. Who knew doing homework could be so exciting?

When he reached his dorm Sirius started to feel the throb of pain on his shoulder where Severus left his mark. He ran into the bathroom to check his hair and his new decoration. He pulled down his shirt and saw an alarmingly large red mark.

"Geez did he have to leave a huge one?" Sirius asked under his breath. He couldn't believe Severus would leave such a mark, but when Severus wants something he really goes for it.

He was about to adjust his shirt when James opened the door to the bathroom. "Hey Sirius I was wondering…," his sentence was cut off when he caught sight of Sirius' shoulder. Sirius covered up his shoulder with his shirt.

"What did you want James?" Sirius asked casually leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sirius what was that on your shoulder?" James asked eyes narrowing behind glasses.

Sirius moved a hand over the painful love mark. "Nothing. It was nothing. Don't worry about it, but I have to get going now. Homework to do, people to see. You know the drill." Sirius attempted to escape the bathroom, James block off his only exit with his entire body.

"Not until you tell about what's on your shoulder!" James said staring down Sirius. Now he was really in for it. How could he talk his way out of this one?


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone here's Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it! Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love everyone *hugs everyone.* Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius' hand instantly flew to his wounded shoulder trying to somehow protect the identity of the person who gave it to him. "James I really have to go," Sirius said trying to push past his friend, but James took advantage of Sirius getting close to him. He grabbed him by the arm with one hand and with other yanked down his shirt to reveal his shoulder and expose the bright red mark that was branded on Sirius' white skin.

"No! You tell me who did this to you? Now!" James' eyes were bulging out of his skull. _I don't think I ever seen him look so livid. At least not concerning me. _Sirius tried to wriggle from James' grasp, but the hold James had on him was too great.

Sirius racked his brain, he had to think of something to say. "I did it to myself." He wanted to hit his head against the wall. Of all the people in Hogwarts to say he avoided saying Severus' name, but he said his own instead.

James looked at him with concern. "What? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded his head vigorously. He attempted once more to get out of the hold James had on him. He pulled his arm away from him and stumbled back, fixing his shirt in the process, now it hung limply around his neck from being pulled so hard by James.

"Sirius tell me the truth," James pleaded with him. Sirius felt a small tug at his heart strings to tell his best friend the truth, a stronger tug pulled him in the direction of keeping Severus' name out of it for the time being. Until they were both ready to tell everyone what was happening between them.

Sirius decided to give something to James to finally let him down gently. "James I can't tell you the whole truth now. I will someday soon, not now. I can't be with you." Sirius took in a shuddering breath. This was harder to say than he thought it would be, it was best for both of them. It wasn't right to give James false hope when there was no hope to begin with in the first place. "You're my friend and that's how I want it to stay. I don't want to ruin our friendship in any way. And I already have someone I like." Sirius kept that fact that he was dating the one he liked to himself. It should stay a secret for now.

James looked completely crushed with the information. His brow pinched together and his breathing became ragged. Sirius rushed to his side and helped into their room where he helped James sit on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" James asked leaning against Sirius. Sirius wanted to pull away for fear he might give James the wrong impression, but seeing his friend in pain hurt him too much to do it though.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Then the person you like, did they leave that mark on you?" Sirius nodded. James moved away from Sirius to the other side of the bed. He stood up rigidly and faced away from Sirius. "I'm not going to give up. You can learn to like me as more than a friend in time." James left without another word leaving Sirius shell shocked.

_James wasn't going to give up? But I turned him down and made it clear that I didn't want to pursue that kind of relationship with him. _

Sirius hauled himself to his feet with the help of the bed post. He mechanically changed his shirt and grabbed everything Severus told him to get. The walk down to the lake was a long one. He was exhausted. Sirius finally made it outside where he was greeted with a small smile on Severus' lips. His heart nearly burst with happiness. The smile was barely noticeable on Severus' lips, but it was there. Severus sat at the same tree they met at last time. The lake was before them shining brightly in the sunlight. Sirius shaded his eyes to get a better look at the lake. It was a beautiful sight. He plopped down next to Severus and opened his book and set his scrolls down next to him. Severus already had everything out and had started writing his report. From what Sirius could tell he was almost done with everything.

Sirius turned to look at Severus and smiled for the first time since his conversation with James. This was how he wanted to feel with someone he liked and he didn't feel that for James. How could he explain the feeling to James to make him understand that he would never feel that way toward him?

"You actually brought everything to work on our paper," Severus said with surprise. His brow raised and his eyes widened a fraction.

"You told me too." Sirius laughed at the look of surprise.

"I didn't think you would listen to me. I thought you would want to pick up where we left off in the library." Severus scooted closer to Sirius and brought there bodies in contact. Sirius instantly felt a rush of heat shoot through him. Severus came closer and laid his hand gently on Sirius' shoulder, where he left his mark. "How does it look?" Severus asked his voice dropping to a low whisper. He started to move the fabric of Sirius' shirt off his shoulder to get a better look at his handy work.

"Big and red," Sirius said swallowing hard.

"You're right." Severus pulled on Sirius' shirt and found the wound he made. He lowered his head and slowly ran his tongue over the big red mark and blew on it. Sirius' eyes rolled to the back of his head, his entire being went limp. Sirius opened his eyes and found Severus smirking at him and he was back to leaning against the tree. "You don't seem to mind having it."

"If you do that then it's not so bad." Sirius started to move toward to Severus who started reading his book, Sirius pulled himself back and leaned on his haunches.

Severus' smirk dropped from his face and he gazed at Sirius. "I thought you were about to pounce me," Severus said brow lifting in confusion. He set his book down and turned his full attention to Sirius.

Sirius sat down crossed legged next Severus. "I told James about liking someone else and not being able to give him anything other than friendship."

Severus sucked in a breath. "And?"

"He said that he would still chase after me," Sirius said glumly.

"You mean even though you told him that you didn't like him that he's still going to go after you?" Severus' eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. His hair fell into his face as he hung his head for moment. "I'm going to have to do something about it then. You're mine and he needs to know." Severus stood up and began rushing to the castle.

Sirius got up quickly and caught Severus by the arm. "No," he said as he brought Severus in to a hug. He crushed Severus to his chest and kept him there.

"We'll think of something, but we can't go rushing off doing something without thinking. And James is still my best friend. I can't hurt him."

Severus wrestled out Sirius' grip. "Fine, but you have to do something to get him to stop wanting you." Severus marched back to his spot by the tree and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down and collected his fallen books.

Sirius smiled at how protective Severus was being. Something would come to him later. For now he would enjoy the time he was spending with Severus.


	15. Chapter 15

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Everyone is simply the best! Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

James stayed glued to Sirius as soon as he came back from the lake. There was no reasoning with him. "James, you know you can leave me alone now. I'm just going to the bathroom. I can't leave without going past you," Sirius argued. James eyed him before finally relinquishing his hold on Sirius.

"Fine, but know I'll be waiting," James said with a glare.

"This is ridiculous," Sirius muttered under his breath. He didn't even have a potential ally in the room with him. It was just James and him. Remus was somewhere in the castle with Peter. Sirius didn't know he would be held captive in his own room by his best friend. Dinner time was approaching soon and his escape would be made.

Sirius walked to the bathroom, closed the door behind him calmly, and locked it for safe measure. A shower sounded good and he took the liberty to take the longest one he could. James was out of control trying to keep him away from Severus or known to James as the person who branded Sirius.

Sirius slowly stripped off his clothes letting them fall as he made his way to the shower. He turned on the water and waited for it to get to the point where it practically burning his hand. When he was satisfied with the temperature he stepped in and leaned his arm against the smooth tile and rested his head on his arm. The water cascaded down his back releasing the knots and kinks that appeared there when he came back from his time with Severus, who most definitely would not be happy with the situation at hand. Sirius moved from leaning against the wall to turning around allowing the water to soak his hair. He was so tired. And James was making him tired. It was time to break this whole thing off as quick and painless as possible, which he should have done from the beginning. He thought he was sparing James' feelings, but the longer everything went on the worse the consequences would be.

Sirius reached for the shampoo and ran it through his hair, building a fine lather. He dipped his head back and thought about how to deliver the news. _I'm going to have to tell James I'm dating Severus. He already knows there is someone. It's time to let him know exactly who that someone is. _Sirius rinsed off the shampoo and added in the conditioner.

This plan was doomed from the moment he thought of it, there was no other way. James had to know that their friendship had no potential to be anything more. He took in a shuddering breath as he ran a hand over the very visible love bite Severus left on him. It was the right thing to do.

_I think I need to talk this over with Severus to make sure that this is the right decision for both of us… _Sirius heard banging on the door and the ring of James' voice through it. "Sirius I'm going down to dinner. I'll see you there."

"Okay, see you soon," Sirius called as he turned off the water. Steamed lifted up from the shower as he opened the curtains and wrapped a towel around his waist, water dripped to the floor and he stood there pondering how he could talk to Severus. "He should be in the library tonight. I'll go after dinner." Sirius consoled himself. Everything would work out for the best. He hoped.

Sirius dressed quickly and dashed down to the Great Hall. Dinner was full of loud chattering as he slipped in to his custom seat next to James. James turned a brilliant smile on him; he only managed a half hearted attempt. Sirius felt sick to his stomach. Suddenly in the light of the Great Hall his decision to tell James didn't seem like the best course of action. A cold hard lump settled in his stomach and decided to make its permanent home there.

Sirius clutched his stomach with one hand and pushed his dinner plate away from him. Remus looked on in concern, but decided not bring attention to him, which Sirius was really grateful for. He peeked over his shoulder and found he was being watched by Severus. His heart leapt at the thought. He gave a small tentative smile to him; Severus raised an eyebrow and went back to talking to a fellow Slytherin. Sirius turned back to the conversation, eyed his food, and opted for leaving for the quiet of somewhere else.

"I think I'm going to go do some homework or something," Sirius said swinging his leg over the bench.

"You're leaving?" James asked suspiciously.

Sirius sighed loudly. "Yes." James made to leave, Sirius stopped him. "I don't need a body guard with me every second of the day. I'm not feeling well and want to be alone."

James huffed, he sat back down. "Fine. Feel better." Sirius gave James a real smile instead of something that felt forced.

"I will. Thank you. See you guys later." Sirius waved to everyone and headed out the Great Hall and started climbing the stares to the library. Without Sirius knowing it the library had become a place of comfort for him. It was probably all the time he spent there with Severus.

He walked through the doors, the librarian glared at him. He smiled at her and continued on his way to the back of the library. He didn't even have any of his homework to work on. Well, he did finish most of it with Severus earlier that afternoon. Maybe he could find a book to read. Sirius scanned all the shelves for a book, nothing popped out at him. Instead he sat at a table and laid his head down on the cool surface. The large lump that took residence in his stomach was still there.

"Isn't this a sight? Sirius Black in the library. I never thought I would see the day," Severus' smooth voice washed over Sirius, relaxing all his frayed nerves.

Sirius sat up and turned around to face Severus. "Miracles do happen," he tried a playful grin; it felt more like a grimace.

Severus took a seat next time him. "What's wrong?" Sirius' eyebrows shot up in shock. _Severus is worried about me? _"You don't have to look so surprised." Severus crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from Sirius.

Sirius grabbed on to his arm, basking in the familiar warmth, he turned Severus back around to face him. "I'm sorry," Sirius said, looking at his hand wrapped around Severus' upper arm.

"I'll ask again. What's wrong? You didn't even eat any dinner. And despite what some people may think I do have some feelings, however little there maybe." Sirius smiled weakly at Severus. Severus put his forefinger under Sirius' chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes.

Sirius was once again captivated by the fire and light he saw in Severus' eyes. They were so beautiful. And he was still no closer to figuring out anything that was held within the depths of those eyes.

"Sirius?" Severus asked from somewhere far away.

"Yeah?" Sirius jerked awake from his dreamland.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I think we should tell James about us."

"I think that would be best."

"You want to tell him?" Sirius asked surprise lacing his words.

"If it means he'll keep his hands off you. Only mine are allowed on you." To demonstrate his point Severus brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Never forget you're mine." Severus bit Sirius' bottom lip before releasing him from his grip.

Sirius forgot for a moment he was worried about James and enjoyed the attention he was receiving from Severus. Tomorrow was when he was going to tell James about him and Severus. They spent a few more minutes together before leaving the library and going their separate ways.

Sirius went to Gryffindor tower and mounted the stairs to his room. His heart had settled down when he was with Severus. He was confident in the decision he made.

Sirius opened the door to his dorm and was greeted with the words, "How was your time with _Snivellus_?" James asked, spitting out the name with disgust, he sat cross-legged on Sirius' bed, the Marauders map splayed across his legs.

Sirius' heart dropped to his stomach. He squeezed his hands so tightly together his nails broke skin. "You're not suppose to look at what we are doing with the map only other people." Sirius felt anger grab hold of his insides.

"Well, when you left I thought I would come to see how you were feeling. And to my surprise you weren't here."

"That doesn't give you the right to look at the map to find me."

"I think it does," James said, standing from the bed, the map fell to the grown without a second thought.

Sirius advanced towards James leaving a few inches between them. "James you had no right," Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"You shouldn't be with him," James yelled at the tops of his lungs. Fury taking hold of him, his knuckles were white from being held in a tight fist.

"What I do and who I do it with is none of your concern."

"It's my mine concern when my best friend won't tell me about what's going on in his life."

Sirius was beyond livid. Looking at James was making him even angrier. Sirius tried to sooth his anger, but it was getting harder the longer he stayed in the room. "The only thing I'm sorry about is not telling you sooner about Severus and me, but you still had no right."

"Now you're calling him Severus? For how long has this been going on?" James asked as he followed Sirius to his bed. Sirius pulled off the comforter and grabbed one of his pillows. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not," Sirius said rushing past James and out the door. The couch in front of the fireplace in the common was going to be his new bed.

He ran past Remus who grabbed hold of his arm. "Sirius what's wrong?"

"Remus," Sirius let his anger go and let reality hit him. His body went limp; Remus caught him as his legs gave way. "James knows," he whispered sitting on the steps, comforter trailing behind him and pillow under his arm. Remus sat next to him and rubbed his back trying to calm him.

"Tell me everything," Remus said helping Sirius stand and leading him down in to the common room where they made themselves comfortable and Sirius began to tell him his story.


	16. Chapter 16

Haylo I have here Chapter 16. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much! Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and James still wasn't talking to Sirius. Not that Sirius made much of an effort to talk to him either. In fact James was acting differently than Sirius thought he would. Instead of erratic behavior, like poking fun at Severus more or Merlin forbid launching a cruel prank on him, he left him alone. The whole idea didn't sit well with him. The behavior James was exhibiting was more alarming than him yelling.

The rift between them was also straining on his friendships with Peter and Remus. Peter would talk to him once in a while, but didn't want to upset James and Remus did what he wanted, he spent time with both of them.

Sirius finally moved back to his room. After a week on the couch Remus had finally convinced him he should go back to their room. Sirius was happy to be back in a real bed, it didn't help anything. He might as well not have been in the room for all the attention James paid him.

Severus was delighted with the result of everything. To say Severus was delighted was saying something. He took great pleasure in the fact that James stopped talking to Sirius. Unfortunately it caused great pain to Sirius. He was glad to have his relationship with Severus out in the open. He wasn't able to enjoy it because his friend wouldn't give him the time of the day.

Severus sat close to Sirius as they watched the sun sink in the sky, the lake swallowed the last rays of light, the moon rose slowly basking them in her own rays of light.

"You should be happy." Severus leaned closer to Sirius attempting to kiss his neck, Sirius pulled away.

"Not today." Sirius scooted away. He didn't want to hurt Severus but his heart was torn in two. And he didn't know how to mend it.

Severus, who had been opening a lot more to Sirius, instantly closed himself off. "Fine, when you want to be with me, I may not be here."

Severus stood and walked briskly away to the back to the castle.

"Severus," Sirius called after him, he received no response.

Great, now he messed things up with Severus. He was shit out of luck.

Sirius hauled his lead heavy body up from the grown with the help of the tree he had been leaning against. The rough bark underneath his finger tips helped bring him back to the reality of the world before him. Sirius looked up at the moon and sighed. It was time to go to dinner.

He walked slowly to the castle letting the moon light his way. He entered through the doors to have his vision invaded by pretty red hair. Sirius took a step back to inspect the red head blocking his path. She smiled at him then started walking ahead. Sirius stared curiously after her.

Lily peeked over her shoulder to find she wasn't being followed. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Sirius cocked his head to the left. "Huh?"

"You need to eat something. Severus will be worried if you don't."

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disbelief. "I don't know about that."

"He may not show it, but he is very concerned about you."

"Now come on," Lily said walking back to Sirius and grabbing a hold of his hand. She dragged him to The Great Hall forcing him in a seat next to her. Two sets of eyes were on them the whole time. James glared at Sirius for the first time in weeks. Whether it was for being with Lily or Lily being with him he didn't know. At least it was some kind of reaction. It was better than being ignored.

Sirius and Lily were also spotted by another set of eyes a few tables away. Severus' eyes locked on Lily's hand connected to Sirius'. He followed their every move; he looked away with a sharp turn of his head when Sirius tried to make eye contact. He was still mad.

"Don't worry about Severus he's just a little sore about you not letting him kiss you."

Sirius' cheeks heated under Lily's statement. "He told you about that?"

"Yes, oh I'm sorry. But now that you're here you better eat." Lily pushed a plate of food in front of Sirius. He was reminded of a mother hen looking after her young.

Sirius took hold of his fork without a word of protest. His stomach had growled at him all afternoon, he didn't have much of an appetite lately. The smell of the food in front of him was too much to resist. He gave in and ate to his hearts content.

As he ate small bites of his food he could hear the chatter of three familiar voices a few seats down from him. He looked up to see James laughing; it didn't reach his eyes though. The light James always had in his eyes was dim almost non-existent.

Sirius wanted his best friend back, but that meant no Severus and if he wanted Severus in his life then that meant no James. The equation always had someone cut out of his life, unless Sirius took himself out of both lives. It would never work. If he were to take himself out of one of their lives then he would be miserable. _Is there no way everyone can be happy? _

"You don't notice, but Severus and James have you in common," Lily said breaking the silence that fell on them.

"How is that suppose to work to my advantage though?" Sirius asked letting go of his fork.

"I don't know. You have to make it work somehow."

"It makes my head hurt when ever I think about it." Sirius started spilling his guts. It was a flood that couldn't be avoided once it started. He kept everything bottled up for the past few weeks. Remus didn't deserve to have to listen to him talk about his problems, although he was profoundly worried about Sirius. "I love being with Severus, but now that James won't talk to me it hurts to have my entire being torn it two. There has to be a way to have them both in my life." Sirius ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He rested his head on his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. For now just let them both cool their heads."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Lily. "We?"

"Yes, we. Now finish up and we'll go to the common room. I think there is a certain Remus Lupin that wants to talk to his friend."

"Whatever you say Ms. Evans," Sirius said, the corners of his mouth lifting in to a small smile. He mock saluted her and they made their way to the common room with two sets of eyes following their every move until they were out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi peoples here's Chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're all the best. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Sirius why didn't you tell me what you were going through?" Remus asked sitting across from Sirius the light of the fire lighting his face making it more expressive as the shadows danced across his face.

"I thought I could handle it on my own and I didn't want to burden you with anything else. I've already dragged you in one too many times." Sirius leaned back into the couch. Lily was sitting next to Remus, they gave Sirius measuring looks.

"I'm your friend you're supposed to tell me what's on your mind and not keep it bottled up."

"You could've come to me too. Severus was keeping me in the loop. He commented a time or two that your mind was somewhere else. Why didn't you want to tell anyone?" Lily sat up straight like she was getting ready to hear the problem then solve it in a matter of seconds.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair mussing it up. He picked at the couch while staring at Remus and Lily. "I don't know. I thought it would best to do everything on my own. Obviously that didn't work out well. Not only is James mad at me now so is Severus."

"That's where we come in!" Lily said excitedly. She scooted to the end of the couch, Remus and Sirius moved in closer to listen to what she had to say. Her emerald eyes burned with fire as they waited. "Okay, first I have to know, you want Severus _and _James in you life right?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lily clucked her tongue and clapped her hands together. "Good that's what I wanted to hear. I wouldn't have helped you if you only wanted one in your life. Now let's get down to business."

Sirius held up his hand to stop her for a moment. "One second Lily." Sirius turned his silver gaze to Remus who waited patiently for his turn. "Remus, are you sure you want to help?"

"I am and you can't talk me out of it. It's been rough with you and James not on speaking terms. I can tell it's really bothering him too."

"You can? It looks like he's doing fine on his own," Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest, he looked in the fire as if that would tell him what James was thinking because he was having a hard time figuring out his best friend.

"Sirius, believe me he's in a lot of pain. There are times in class when he can't stop staring at you. You just haven't seen it, but I have. And I don't want my two best friends fighting anymore."

"Really?" Sirius couldn't help but ask the question.

"Yes, really now lets go to bed and think of something to do in the morning." Sirius nodded his head in agreement. He felt drained of all his energy. He was mentally, emotionally, and physical exhausted.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Lily waved goodnight and went up the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory.

"Lily wanted me to give this to you when we went off to bed." Remus pulled out a piece of paper from his robes. He handed Sirius the folded square and headed up the stairs.

Sirius' heart pounded in his ears as he carefully unfolded the note. The elegant writing jumped out at him. The shock he felt was like a punch to the gut. It was from Severus! Sirius could barely make out the writing because he was so deliriously happy.

Severus told him to meet him in front of the portrait at eleven. Sirius looked at the clock on the mantle it was five minutes till eleven. His eyes wondered around the common room and to his surprise no one was around. Sirius shrugged, walked to the portrait entrance, it opened and he stepped through it. He looked at the Fat Lady and found she was sleeping. He thanked Merlin, no one needed to hear what was going on between him and Severus.

He whispered, "Lumos," lighting the dark hall. Out of the shadows stepped the one person he had been longing for. Sirius dropped his wand; it rolled still lighting his path. He didn't say anything as he rushed Severus, cupped his face and brought their lips together in a crushing kiss. He slammed Severus' body against the walls, the paintings above them mumbled gibberish, but stayed asleep.

Sirius took in everything that was Severus. Even though they had the last few weeks together, Sirius had been in another place. He didn't realize how much he had missed Severus. Tonight he wouldn't miss anything.

He licked Severus' bottom lip, he moaned when was allowed access to Severus' hot mouth. He ran his tongue over his teeth, and got Severus to fight for dominance in the kiss. Sirius won and moved his mouth down to his neck. He nibbled his way along Severus' neck to his earlobe. Sirius heard a wonderful groan when he gently bit Severus' earlobe. Severus covered his ear, in the dim light of wand, Sirius saw that Severus was flushed, sweating, breathing hard. It sent a thrill through him, his entire body was on fire as he waited for Severus to say or do what he wanted to.

"Sirius," Severus said his voice low and rough. It went straight to a certain part of Sirius. Sirius shook his head and tried to clear his head of bad thoughts. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sirius asked, brow wrinkling.

"That you missed Potter that much." Severus looked like he was in pain when he said the sentence. But it still melted Sirius' heart that he would even broach the subject.

"I didn't think you wanted to hear about it," Sirius confessed. He bent to fetch his wand the tip still glowing with light.

"That's right you didn't think. Now I don't like, in fact I hate the idea of him being near you. It makes me infuriated to even think about it, but…" Severus' hands were clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was having a hard time saying what he wanted. Which usually was never a problem for him; he shifted his weight against the wall and worried his bottom lip.

"But?" Sirius asked tilting his head wondering where Severus was going with this.

"But I'll help you mend your friendship. Lily told me everything earlier." _How did she do that? She did slip away when we were going to common room. I never thought Severus would do something like this though. _"But you better not tell anyone about this or I swear I'll hex in you into next week."

"You have my word," Sirius said with a smile.

"Now where were we?" Severus asked stepping closer to Sirius and wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned up and kissed Sirius. Sirius put out the light and they finally had some time to themselves in the dark hall.


	18. Chapter 18

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 18. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Everyone is simply the best! Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius woke up feeling happier than he had in a while. The time he spent with Severus last night was just what he needed. It helped him think about what he was going to do about James. Sirius stretched and prepared himself for what he was about to do. He was going to corner James when he came out of the shower.

He looked around his room and found that Peter and Remus were gone much to his relief. He didn't want an audience when he confronted James. This was something that needed to be done. And he was going to do it.

Sirius got up and paced around the room wondering what he should say to James. _I think I'll wing it. What else can I do?_ It was almost time to go down to breakfast, but James was taking forever to get out of the shower. Sirius was dressed and ready to go when James opened the door to the bathroom and was bombarded by Sirius.

Sirius blocked James' path, James stepped to the side, Sirius blocked him. He wasn't going to get away that easily.

"James we have to talk," Sirius said trying to look his friend in the eyes. James kept his head down as he tried to get by Sirius. James was doing his best to ignore Sirius much to his frustration. James seemed to respond to physical contact. Sirius grabbed his wrist and refused to let go. James tried to shake him off with very little luck. His cheeks were flushed when he finally looked Sirius in the eye. His eyes flashed his frustration, he relented.

"What about?" he asked cautiously. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"About Severus and I dating. You need to get over it and be happy for me." Sirius kept his hold on James' wrist. He knew the other boy could give him a fair fight to get out, he seemed to be willing to talk and that was one step forward.

"Get over it?! Are you serious?" James asked pushing his glasses up his nose. His hair fell in his eyes and he swept a hand through it, he huffed trying to stay calm. Sirius was able to tell his best friend was trying his best to stay calm. _He's having a hard time doing it though. _

"Yes."

"You should be with me," James said with defiance. He tried to cross his arms over his chest, he met resistance when Sirius still wouldn't let go of his wrist. "Will you let go?"

Sirius smirked. "No."

"You're infuriating, you know that."

"I know. Now I'm only going to tell you this once. I love Severus. And I'm going to be with him. I love you James, but just as a friend. It can never be anything more. Even if I wasn't dating Severus. I can't see you like that." James was silent after Sirius finished speaking. He put a hand under his chin and closed his eyes tightly.

"Sirius, I don't know if I can except that."

"You have to."

"I know. But do you know how hard it is to see you with Sni…" Sirius glared at James. James cleared his throat and forced out the name he didn't want to say. "Snape." Sirius nodded approvingly. "What about me?"

"We're best friend and no can come between that."

"Except our…I mean my enemy."

"He doesn't have to be your enemy." Sirius tried to mend the bridge that connected Severus and James. They most likely would never be friends. At least they could try and be civil for his sake.

"There's too much history. Snape would never go for it. I don't think I can go for it." James tried to get his wrist back, Sirius held on that much tighter. He wasn't going to let go until they solved something. James had to be in his life. It could never be one or the other it had to be both. He wasn't going to settle for less.

"Look at Severus and me. We have the same amount of history and a relationship happened."

"It's not the same. I'm not the one captivated by him. I look at him and I don't see anything other than hate being established between us."

Sirius felt his heart break. There had to be something that James would agree to that Severus would also agree to. What was he going to have to do? Make a schedule so they could share him. It didn't just affect him. It affected everyone around him. He had to keep that in mind. This wasn't just about him.

"James what do you suggest then?" Sirius almost pleaded with him. He gave James his best puppy dog look. Something had to give.

James took one look at Sirius and turned his eyes away. Sirius didn't want to use James' feelings for him against him and he was not going to do it. He turned away and released James' wrist.

"Will you at least try and be happy for me? I need you in my life too."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Despite what you may think. You are my best friend. No one else. Not even that spot belongs to Severus. _Only _you." Sirius tried his best to emphasize that point. There was no one in his life that was capable of taking James' spot in his life not even Severus. "You have to believe me."

"Sirius," James said shaking his head. "I need time to process all this information."

"I understand." Just don't take too long, Sirius thought to himself. "Can I at least have breakfast with you?"

James' face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Of course." He slung his arm Sirius' shoulder and brought them closer. Sirius laughed. The old James was peeking through and that's what he wanted. Something familiar. Not anything confusing and complicated.

They went down to breakfast together, connected at the hip. To say that Peter and Remus were surprised was an understatement, they didn't complain. Sirius caught Severus' eye and smiled at him the brightest smile he had. Severus smirked and went back to eating. _Good he doesn't seem mad. _Even though last night Severus said he wanted to help with mending his friendship with James, Sirius was worried that he might change his mind. He felt relaxed as he shared a laugh with James, Peter, and Remus for the first time in weeks.

He didn't get all the results he wanted. He would take it. There was plenty of time. He would wait for James to make up his mind. In the mean time he was going to try and enjoy the time with James and Severus as best as he could.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello peoples here's Chapter 19. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love everyone so much. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius sank in the arm chair, staring at the fire. The past two weeks were great. James and Severus were more or less civil to each other. Only snarling once in a while. Severus and him were now open about their relationship. It's not like they shouted it from the roof tops, but they spoke in front of people and occasionally touched, nothing too big, it sure did get them a lot of attention for the first week or so, but then something else caught everyone else's attention leaving Severus and him to do as they pleased. But for some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Everything was great, something in his gut nagged and tugged at him to listen. He didn't know how, he just knew. Instinct was guiding him toward the path of doom he knew was laid out before him. The only things missing were how and where everything was going to go down. It wasn't going to be pretty. Sirius shifted in his seat, lifting his legs, tucking them under him.

A hand landed on his shoulder, he jumped nearly falling out of his chair. "Whoa, Sirius it's just me." Remus appeared before Sirius with a lop-sided grin. "Didn't mean to scare you." Remus patted his shoulder then fell on the couch nest his chair. "What's got you so jumpy?"

Sirius's stomach tied in knots. "Nothing just tired." He scrubbed his face, trying to rid himself of the thoughts consuming his mind. It was hard not to think about when it nagged at him all day long.

"Tell me," Remus said pulling Sirius from his seat, guiding him to seat on the couch next to him.

Sirius put his elbows on his knees and cupped his face in his hands. The fire danced wildly as he contemplated telling Remus. What did he have to lose? "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know how I know, it's just an uncomfortable, unbearable feeling." Sirius spat out his thoughts in a rush, tripping and stumbling over his sentences. He wished that Remus didn't understand one single word, letting them move on from the subject at hand.

Remus turned to him slightly, his brow knitted together. He chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at Sirius with bottomless amber eyes that Sirius couldn't look at for fear that he would be laughed at for his silly thoughts.

"Why won't you look at me?" Remus asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know," Sirius said, continuing to stare in the orange flames. The heat from the fire was getting to him. His shirt clung to his back in a sweaty heap, the flames whirled around in his vision. It was getting too hot in the common room he needed fresh air or something. Abruptly he stood, striding to the door without an explanation to Remus, who decided to follow Sirius.

"Sirius, stop." Remus caught with him at the portrait. "I don't think it's weird or strange that your having feelings like that if that's what your worried about. It's normal to be worried about things. Are you worried about what might happen between James and Snape?"

Sirius shook his head. He didn't really know what the worry was about, but he had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. "I don't know what it is about, but I can feel it in my gut." Sirius touched his mid-section, as if that would clarify everything.

"That's all right. How about we walk around the castle for a bit okay?" Remus walked through the portrait hole with Sirius on his heels. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Remus always made him feel better. The gnawing on his insides subsided as he walked beside Remus.

They walked around the castle with no destination in mind, which was fine with Sirius. He didn't want to think about anything. Remus told him about everything that was happening with him and his life. Not that Sirius didn't know, he suspected that Remus was trying to fixate his mind on everyday things. It worked. His mind relaxed allowing him to enjoy the past few weeks without worry coloring his thoughts. They ended up in front of the library, a place that was very familiar territory for him now.

"I have to get a book for Transfigurations," Remus said as he walked.

"If you don't mind I think I'll stay right here."

Remus gave him a stern look, his faced softened. "Don't let your thoughts get the better of you okay? James and Peter might be here if I can find them we can all go down to dinner together."

"I won't and that sounds good. I'm starving."

"With how much you've been using your brain I can imagine." Remus ran in the door before Sirius could grab hold of him. Sirius chuckled as the door slammed. He was thinking too much. He let his mind go blank. And tried to just let it wonder where it wanted to.

While he waited for Remus he paced patiently in front of the door nodding to the people that were going and coming from the library. Sirius stopped in front of the door, staring off into space. He paid no attention to the wood that was heading straight for his nose. The door smacked him right in the face, injuring mostly his nose. He let out a howl of pain. The person that opened the door scrambled to his side. They were a blur, thanks to the tears of pain that stung his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Severus's voice rang in his ear. Warm hands cupped his face, guiding him down to Severus's height.

"I was standing in front of the door. You opened the door on my nose."

"I did? Well then I guess you don't want me to put a healing salve on it. A swollen nose would look great on you," Severus sneered, his hands fell away from Sirius's face.

"No, no don't go. It's starting to hurt." Sirius reached out for Severus and was relieved when he met warm robes.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Severus whispered, Sirius could barely hear him. "I was just getting the salve from my bag. What were you doing in front of the door anyway? It serves you right for getting hit in the nose."

Sirius wrinkled his nose, he yelped in pain. His hands flew to his nose, covering it. "I was waiting for Remus. I just happened to stop in front of the door for a moment." There was no reason to mention that he was staring off into space.

"You probably weren't paying attention to what you were doing." Severus pulled out a small jar of green gook. He opened the jar, put two fingers in and scooped out some. He raised his hand to Sirius's face, gently he rubbed the green salve on his nose. Sirius hissed in pain, the pain ebbed, retreating in to numbness. He let out a puff of air. He felt much better.

Severus continued to massage the salve on and around his nose. "Why do you have healing salve in you bag?" Sirius asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

Severus kept his eyes focused on the task at hand. "For when certain people did things to me that resulted in me being injured." Sirius flinched away in pain. Not pain from his nose, but his heart for what he had done to Severus.

"Severus…," Sirius began to say, his voice died away. He didn't know what to say, so instead he began to reach out for Severus when the library door opened to reveal Remus along with James and Peter. They were laughing until their eyes landed on Sirius about to embrace Severus. His friends might have known that he was going out with the other boy, that didn't mean they were used to it yet, especially James, whose eyes narrowed behind his glasses. His cheeks flushed red, sides heaving breathing heavily.

"What are you two doing?" James asked, his tone chilled Sirius to the marrow of his bones.

"None of you business Potter." Severus put the salve back in his bag. He walked over to Sirius, putting his body right next to Sirius's. He shivered in pleasure at the close contact of Severus, but knew now was not the right time to start getting excited.

"Sirius is coming with us down to dinner." James took a step closer to Sirius.

The situation was gradually getting out of hand by the second. The thin peace that was established was broken. Tension filled the air, almost suffocating Sirius. The knots that were in his stomach earlier were back with full force.

"You know I honestly can't stand this anymore," James said, trying to inch closer to Sirius, Severus blocked his way.

"What do you propose we do?" Severus asked.

Sirius caught Remus's eye, the amber eyed boy, shook his head at a loss for what to do. Sirius was about to intervene when James whipped out his wand, Seveus a second later.

They stood face to face, wands out. No warning was given when James fired off the first spell. Severus dodged it while releasing his own spell. Sirius's head rang, he couldn't hear anything. He saw Peter and Remus yelling at the James and Severus, but he couldn't make out their words. This was what he had been worrying about. The shaky truce that had been made broke within in a matter of seconds. Nothing had been resolved. He was fooling himself these past few weeks, thinking everything was finally starting to make sense again. Nothing made sense and now his best friend and lover were fighting over him or for him he didn't know anymore.

He started running to the escalating fight that moved down the hall, Remus tried to stop him, Sirius pulled away from him and ended up in between James and Severus as they both released spells. He was caught in between. The first spell caught him putting him a paralyzing grip that didn't allow him to move, speak, or hear. He tried desperately to move. The effort was futile. He tried to prepare himself when the second spell hit, but nothing could have prepared him for it. His entire body burned, pain lanced through his body. It was like a thousand hot knives were being driven through every part of his being, even his soul. The pain was too much. His vision began to spot with black dots. All he saw was Severus turn his back on him when he was rolled on his side by James. Severus ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving Sirius in agonizing pain, not even able to express it with any kind of movement or emotion. He wanted to writhe and scream, not because of the pain, but for the one person in the world he thought would never leave him. Severus made his decision. James came in to his line of view, talking furiously fast, no words made it to his ears. He was comforted with the vision of James being there for him. He didn't leave his side. The pain arched through his back, like a lick of fire. His vision blurred steadily becoming black as he spotted the last of Severus's robes turning around a corner. Sirius's final thoughts as he blacked out were, I thought he loved me. He knew nothing more.


	20. Chapter 20

Haylo there everyone here's Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all the fantastic readers and reviewers. You all are the best! Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

A cool hand covered his, cooling down his already too hot body. Sirius hurt like hell. One small move sent a lick of fire through his muscles. His pain ebbed a bit when the person with the cool hand held his. The hand was often accompanied by strands of hair landing on his hand, making him think that someone was sleeping with him. The only person that came to mind was Severus, but that couldn't be possible considering how Severus ran off without going to Sirius when he needed him most. His eyelids were too heavy to lift, his tongue to big to move, none of his limbs worked when he wanted them to. The pain was only the beginning. The voices that drifted to him comforted and scolded him, but he never heard the one voice that his heart yearned to hear, the cold, calculating voice that always made him smile.

The darkness kept him cradled in its cool grasp for what felt like years, for all he knew it could've been a few hours. He didn't know how to fight the darkness. To find the light, that is until he heard the one voice that kept him grounded to find his way.

"What's taking you so long to wake up Sirius?" Severus said in a whisper that tore at Sirius's heart. "Madame Pomfrey said that you should have woken up days ago. You have to come home soon. How am I supposed to tease you if you're not here to hear it?" Something tickled Sirius's hand. A hand grabbed his and pulled it closer to a warm body.

_I don't want to be hurt again. If I wake up there's a chance, almost a guarantee that I will be. _Sirius fought against the urge to wake up. He wanted away from the encroaching darkness that didn't want to release him, but he also fought against the light. He was pulled toward the state of being awake. His eye lids were glued together. He managed to open his eyes a little, peeking through his long lashes at the head that was bent over his hand sleeping. Severus was the one sleeping with him every night. Sirius tried with all his might to sit up, the pain was too great. His muscles tensed and he swore he heard something crack. He groaned and moaned as he laid his head back down on the heavenly pillow that was now his savior. As far as he was concerned moving was out of the question for a long time. Severus lifted his head with the ruckus that Sirius was making.

"Sirius," Severus mumbled through a yawn. Severus's sleep heavy eyes widened when he saw Sirius struggling with trying to open his eyes all the way. "You're awake." Sirius turned his head slightly to look at Severus. He was shadowed in the dark of the night except for small light that was a couple of beds over. Severus grasped his hand tighter and brought it against his chest. Sirius saw that Severus sat on a chair with a blanket over his shoulders. Sirius wanted to pull his hand away from Severus, he didn't have enough strength. His blood boiled at the thought of Severus running away, the sight of his back was a painful sight to see. "I'll go wake Madame Pomfrey." Severus made to stand up, Sirius shook his head or at least attempted to. Severus seemed to understand.

Sirius opened his mouth; his throat hurt so much like someone slashed it up. He tried again managing to say one word. "Go." Sirius's voice was guttural like he used gravel as mouthwash. Severus leaned down to hear when he pulled back his face was a mask of cold indifference.

"No. I'm staying. You need me to give you the medicine that Madame Pomfrey said to administer when you woke up." Severus stood stiffly from his chair, he kept his back to Sirius as he mixed something that was on the table next Sirius's bed. Severus turned back with a glass full of a purplish looking gook. How was he supposed to swallow that? He could barely manage to say one word. Severus pressed the cool glass against Sirius's lips. Sirius stubbornly kept his mouth closed. Severus's eyebrow began to twitch in irritation would be Sirius's guess. "Drink," Severus said with force. "It will take all the pain away and it will restore you voice." Severus sounded exasperated. Sirius inwardly sighed. He opened his lips and let the gook slid down his throat. It was slow going taking the gross gook. It did make him feel better almost instantly. He was only moderately sore and his throat felt healed.

"Thank you," Sirius said in his roughed voice. His voice still sounded like crap though.

"You had me worried." Severus glared him, making sure that Sirius understood he was in big trouble.

"Me?" He managed to squeak.

"Yes you. Do not ever do that again you dolt. I had to run to get Dumbledore. You think it was easy to explain what happened when I was panicking over you. If you ever do something that stupid again I swear I'll curse you myself with every intention of it being meant for you."

Sirius sat there shell shocked. Severus went to get Dumbledore? He felt his heart untwist with the pain of Severus's betrayal, but it was torn to shreds with his doubt of Severus. Sirius cleared his throat inexplicably thirsty. Severus seemed to understand and handed him a glass of water. The cool water helped him regain more ability to speak. "You went to get Dumbledore?"

"Yes of course. What did you think I was doing?" Severus paused, gazing at Sirius. "Oh, Sirius you did not honestly think I'd leave you, did you?" Sirius didn't say anything. He gazed at his hands clutching the blanket, twisting it in his hands. Severus put a hand over his. "Don't worry I'm not mad. I wouldn't do that despite what people think of me I wouldn't do that. I will never leave you even with Potter as your friend, you hear me. We both lost our minds in that moment and when I saw you get hit with both spells I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest and Potter looked the same. We may hate each other, but we have one thing in common and that's you. And Dumbledore gave us detention for two months together. I don't think that's enough for what happened especially to you, but you do not have to worry. I will not raise my wand against Potter again." Severus pushed back Sirius's bangs, leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Rest now. We can talk more in the morning." Severus began to stand, but Sirius pulled him back down.

"Sleep with me." Sirius scooted to the other side of the bed to allow Severus more room. Severus stared at the bare space before moving and laying next to Sirius. Severus wrapped his arms and Sirius and pulled him towards him. Sirius was engulfed in a comforting and wonderful heat. His heart mended itself the longer he was Severus. He thanked Merlin that he was able to find such an amazing person. He fell asleep to whispers coming from the hall. He knew exactly who they were, he had no strength to call out to them instead he let sleep take him away.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again everybody I have here Chapter 21 which is also the final chapter. I want to thank you all so much for reading and revieiwing this story. I had a wonderful time writing about two of my favorite characters. There's just something about Severus and Sirius that always makes me feel happy. Thank you again and hope to see you soon.

Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius rolled to the side feeling the coolness of the bed. There should've been a warm body with him. He lay on his side with his eyes closed not wanting to see Severus gone although he knew that Severus had classes to go to Sirius still wanted Severus here with him. He sighed, shielding his eyes against the light flowing through the windows.

"Why are you sighing?" Severus's voice floated to his ears and was a welcomed surprise. His bed dipped, he sat up and met wonderfully black eyes.

Sirius took a moment to admire Severus. Everything from his wonderfully obsidian eyes, to the hook of his nose, his gaze wondered lower until he reached the tip of Severus' toes. He was in once again in awe that he was able to find someone as wonderful as Severus. His lover went to great lengths to take care of him. At least as far as Sirius could remember. The last few days were blurred together, but he remembered waking up to find Severus with him and he finally learned the truth of why Severus ran from him. It was in order to get help for him and that was a great comfort to him. Instead of answering him Sirius elected to lay his head against Severus' shoulder inhaling the intoxicating scent that was purely Severus. Severus let him do as he pleased as he let his hand wonder over the heavily clothed body that would someday be bared to him. Sirius closed his eyes, letting his fingers map out Severus body even with all the clothes that covered Severus' body he imagined that he could feel the soft pale skin that was under everything. Severus' breathe hitched when Sirius went lower down his abdomen, zeroing in on his waist instead of going lower Sirius forced his hand to travel up again going for Severus' shoulders. Severus released a strained breathe either out of relief or frustration Sirius couldn't tell, but he smiled at the affect he had on Severus. In the background he heard curtains swishing which wasn't right. There was no breeze in the hospital wing. He thought he heard shoes scuffing against the floor, but when he heard a sharp in-take of breathe he knew they had company. He stilled his hand from going any further. An audience is not what he wanted when he explored Severus especially in front of the person he thought was in the room with them.

"You stopped?" Severus asked, sounding relieved and affronted at the same time.

Sirius lifted his head from his very comfortable pillow and turned heavy lidded eyes on Severus. "No," Sirius purred, letting his voice drop lower showing how much he wanted the person right front of him. "I'm taking it slow. Don't worry next time a herd of hippogriff's couldn't stop me. And it dawned on me that you actually have to go to class."

"Says who?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Severus Snape refusing to go to class? He never thought he'd see the day. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was also pleasantly pleased. His cheeks flushed with pleasure. Looking away for a moment he coughed in his hand to hide his embarrassment which didn't escape the eyes of an ever observant Severus.

When he turned back Severus was smirking. "I have been given leave for my morning classes, but I must go to Potions." Sirius deflated at the announcement. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Potions started in twenty minutes.

"Don't look so glum. I'm going to brew you're potion."

"You mean that Merlin awful purple goop."

The smirk disappeared to be replaced with a glare. "That purple goop helped heal you and will continue to do so."

"But their letting you, brew it?" Sirius asked, raising his brow. He scratched the back of his head in wonder.

"Of course I volunteered. And the Headmaster let me do it."

"The Headmaster?"

"Yes, I told him I was there and would be the best person to help heal you and I was."

Sirius gaped at Severus. _He's the one who's been brewing my potion?_ The sharp sting of tears pricked his eyes, turning away from Severus he took the moment to regain his ground. He felt emotionally raw after everything that past few weeks and now he discovered that Severus was caring for him in more ways than one. Thankfully Severus let him gain his composure. He didn't say anything about Sirius' emotions taking over the situation. He inhaled deeply letting the knowledge sink in.

Severus checked his watch and frowned. "I have to go, but I'll be back with your potion as soon as class lets out then we'll go to the lake and have lunch. I don't want you around all those people just yet." Severus grabbed his hand quickly, squeezed then dashed off to Potions.

The moment he was gone Sirius scooted up against the bed and called out to the person that witnessed the whole exchange. "I know you're there. Next time try not to wear such squeaky shoes."

A light chuckled met his ears as James appeared in front of him. Hair all mussed, glasses askew, a sheepish grin curving his lips. "You heard that did you?" James walked over to his bed and plopped down in the same place Severus had been moments before.

"Yes I did and the curtain fluttering and you gasping." Sirius grinned at James who continued to grin then became serious a moment later.

James rushed Sirius, crushing him to his chest. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." James mumbled in Sirius' hair. Sirius could hardly breathe with the death grip James had him in.

Sirius pulled away from a reluctant James who finally gave him some leeway. "I'm the one who jumped in the middle."

James shook his head, hair falling in his eyes, making him looking younger than he really was. "No that whole mess shouldn't have happened. No matter what I feel for you I should have respected your decision even if I hate it with my entire being."

"Ah, James there's nothing to forgive we all went about the whole thing wrong. Now let's try and move on and begin with today."

"But does it really have to be Snape?" James inquired.

Sirius glared at his best friend. "Don't even start or I'll hex you then we'll have to start all over." He softened the sting of the words with a smile. "Plus there's no changing my mind. Ever." Sirius added for emphasis. James finally got the hint and they chattered about the events that Sirius missed. Apparently Lily caught James' eyes again. Thank goodness.

"She's not you and I'll have to try and get over you before I even think about pursuing her. I can't compare her to you. That wouldn't be fair, but when we needed some to take over for beater in Quidditch she proved to be quite skilled." James' eyes flashed at the memory of the pretty red head that once again caught his eye. Hopefully it'd stay that way. Sirius had a hunch they'd make a good couple. "But enough about that I better get to class before I get caught here."

"I'll see you later."

"Only if nurse Snape will let anyone near you. He's kept a strict watch on you. He barely even let Remus come see you when you were out."

"Really?"

"Really don't get out of line with him or I'd watch out." James disappeared under his invisibility cloak leaving Sirius alone in his bed once again. He opted to take a short nap. When he woke up later he found his nose filled with wonderful aromas of a promising lunch.

"Thought that'd get your attention." Severus was by his bed with basket full of food that made his mouth water. "Saliva is meant to stay in your mouth," Severus said in disgust as Sirius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey I'm hungry."

"Well then let's go before you flood the hospital wing." Sirius quickly changed into a pair of robes that Severus handed him. When he was changed they left down to the lake where they took up their normal spot underneath the willow. They ate in silence mostly because Sirius inhaled everything put in front of him. He was reprimanded by Severus several times to slow down or he'd be drinking more purple goop for the remainder of the week.

Fully sated Sirius laid his head in Severus' lap. Severus gently ran his fingers through Sirius' hair, making Sirius sleepy. Just the act of eating made him sleepy. Although he did eat like a ravenous animal, he was tuckered out.

Before he went into a deep sleep he asked Severus a question that just popped in his trance like state. "Where are we going to stay during the summer vacation?"

Severus' finger's stilled in his hair. "We? Stay? What are blathering on about now?"

Sirius opened his sleepy eyes to meet the dark gaze that bored in to his eyes. Sirius smiled a languid smile, Severus' cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "I'm asking am I going to stay with you, or are you going to stay with me, or we can switch, I suppose?" Sirius contemplated the idea of staying with Severus and found he quite liked the idea. "It's settled we'll stay at your home."

Severus eyes widened. "Who said you could?"

Sirius pouted. "I can't?" He looked up at Severus through his lashes and bit his lower lip.

"I didn't say that." Severus stammered.

"Good then it's settled I'll stay with you for two weeks before school starts."

"You didn't mean that whole summer?" Severus glanced down at Sirius with a puzzled expression which made him look adorable.

Sirius leaned up and kissed the tip of his favorite hooked nose. "We'll have to see how long we can go with keeping our hands off each other." That earned him another delightful blush. Sirius laughed at Severus' expression and made himself comfortable in Severus' lap. Calm with the knowledge that Severus and him were headed to the future together wherever that may lead them.


End file.
